Beginnings
by Lizzielynch22
Summary: So this story begins before the series when Lorelai and Rory first move into their new house. It will not follow the tv show and there will definitely be some (slow burning) JavaJunkie because they were the best! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you think kid?" Lorelai asked anxiously, Rory hadn't said a word since they had arrived at the house.

"Are you sure we can afford it?" Rory asked slowly, peering at her mum with big, worried blue eyes.

"Well I really hope so because I've already bought it!" Lorelai replied proudly.

"You've bought it?" Rory said quickly, her worried expression turning to one of shock. "How can we afford it?"

"I told you kid, I'm the manager of the Inn now! That comes with a big pay increase. Besides, if we run out I'll just sell you into slavery, you can make big bucks in the child slavery trade now." Lorelai grinned.

"You would miss me too much." Rory replied quickly, giggling.

"This is true, who else would watch movies and eat junk with me?"

Rory just laughed as she took in the house again. It was beautiful. It was a simple two storey, white house with a large front porch. It even had a lawn with its own mailbox. "So we really own it now?"

"I signed the papers last month and we get to move in today," Lorelai said happily. She finally felt like she had made it, she was carving out the life she had always wanted for herself and Rory, and she had done it on her own, without any help from her parents.

"We are moving in today?" Rory said excitedly.

"Consider it an early birthday present. I'll even give you your own room." Lorelai said, slinging an arm around Rory's small shoulders.

"My birthday present?" Rory replied indignantly.

"Yeah, do you know how much a house costs kid? I had to choose between this or ever getting you a birthday present ever again. The house won." Lorelai grinned.

"Do I still have to get you presents for your birthday?"

"Well, yeah, of course! I gave you life, the least you can do is get me presents." Lorelai said in a horrified tone.

Rory shook her head in exasperation, "That was nearly 13 years ago now, how long are you going to hold it over me?"

"Forever, that's my right as a mother. It's one of the better perks of the job. That and having someone who has to tell me that I look nice in whatever outfit I choose." Lorelai laughed.

Rory opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the arrival of a large van.

"Shoot, they're early! I wanted to give you the tour of the place before the beds arrived." Lorelai said while heading towards the van.

"The beds?" Rory asked in confusion.

"I didn't think you would want to sleep on the floor."

"But what about the beds that we had?"

"They weren't really beds Rory. I thought we should have new beds for our first night in a new house. I haven't bought anything else though so we will need to go shopping for everything else."

A young, gangly man with brown hair was clambering out of the van. "Lorelai Gilmore?" he asked, peering at Lorelai.

"Yep, that's me." she answered.

"You ordered two beds, one double and one single?" he questioned.

Lorelai nodded in confirmation.

"Great, I need you to sign here please," he said handing over a clipboard before heading to the back of the van. "I'll just put them here shall I?"

"What? Here as in outside here?" Lorelai asked in confusion.

"Where else would I put them?" the brown haired man replied, opening the doors of the van.

"Well, funny thing about beds is that you sleep in them, you know, inside the actual house."

The man was now attempting to shift a large box out of the van, "I'm not authorised to take them inside, I just deliver the bed to the property."

"You're not authorised?" Lorelai replied, confused. "You're seriously just going to leave them on the lawn?"

The man made no answer as he strained with the box.

"What's in the box?" Rory asked suddenly.

"A bed," the man replied, out of breath. He had finally managed to get it out of the van and he plonked it on the ground at Lorelai's feet.

"A bed?" Lorelai asked, her confusion growing with every second.

"Well, it's the wood to make the bed technically," the man replied as he eyed the second box with trepidation.

"To make a bed? Oh no, I don't make things. Well, I can make clothes, but not wooden things or edible things, or anything really. Don't beds come pre-made?" Loreali asked aghast.

"Not the ones you ordered," the man replied as he tugged on the next box.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Lorelai asked.

"Kirk," the man replied, finally managing to deposit the second box on the ground and starting to tug at a mattress.

"Listen Kirk, I really need these beds in my house. I can't get them in by myself and I really can't make them on my own. Do you reckon you could help me?" Lorelai pleaded, opening her blue eyes wide and trying to look as pathetic as she could.

"But the rules say..." he began.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't. Please?" she begged shamelessly.

"I guess I could help put them inside. But I can't help make them, I have other deliveries to make." Kirk said importantly, puffing out his chest.

"Thank you! That will be a huge help, I'll just go open the door. I'll be back in a second," she said, gripping Rory's hand and marching towards the house.

"That man was strange," Rory whispered, looking back at Kirk who was still fruitlessly pulling at one of the mattresses in the back of the van.

Lorelai giggled at her daughter, "Very strange. Reckon we have enough time for a tour?"

"I don't think he is going anywhere soon," Rory said in a low voice.

"Ok, here goes," Lorelai said, putting her key in the door.

It swung open slowly, revealing a dusty hallway. Lorelai grinned down at Rory, and holding hands they walked into their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Thank you to all those that have already read/followed/favourited this story. I really hope I'm doing this amazing show justice!**

 **Now the end of this chapter will definitely be familiar to all of you, but I really didn't want to change it too much! I really thought it was perfect in the show.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 **...**

"Rory! Time to get up hun. Mummy needs coffee, lots of coffee. I can't believe I forgot to get a coffee maker. I'm so used to Sookie making it for me in the morning." Lorelai said, going her usual mile a minute.

"What time is it?" Rory mumbled from her mattress on the floor.

"It's time for mummys coffee." Lorelai replied, jumping onto Rorys mattress. "Come on, I even made you breakfast."

Rory let out a disbelieving snort, "You made breakfast?"

"Hey! I can cook when I put my mind to it," Lorelai said indignantly. "You know, I remember a time before you were nearly a teenager. So sweet and innocent, now all you do is hurt my feelings. Come on, get up. It's the only way to make it up to me."

Lorelai jumped up from the mattress and took the duvet with her, ignoring Rorys squeal. Laughing she headed into her empty kitchen. A grumpy Rory reluctantly following. "You know, I quite like all this space. Very feng shui. Reckon we should leave it like this?"

"We have no furniture. We need somewhere to eat," Rory replied with a small giggle.

"We have somewhere to eat! It's called the floor." Lorelai grinned. "Here it is, our very first breakfast in our brand new house." With a flourish Lorelai proudly showed Rory the plate of poptarts. "Told you I can cook."

Rory looked at the plate for a full minute before laughing hysterically, "Mum, these are poptarts! You don't cook poptarts."

Lorelai gave her daughter a wide smile, "I had to put them in the toaster didn't I? That's cooking! Now eat up."

Rory shook her head at her mum but grabbed a poptart and began to eat.

"So I was thinking, I haven't got work today and we need to buy furniture. Want to skip school and come with me? It will be fun." Lorelai said hopefully.

"Mum I will never get into Harvard if I take random days off school," Rory replied earnestly.

"Come on Rory, one day won't hurt! We are celebrating."

"I can't mum, what if we learn something today that comes up in the SATs and I get it wrong because I never learnt it and that's the difference between getting into Harvard and not getting into Harvard?" Rory said seriously.

Lorelai smiled at her very serious daughter, she loved that she was so responsible but had no idea where she got it from, she definitely didn't get it from either of her parents. "Ok, ok! I'll go by myself. I swear kid, if you didn't look so much like me I would be worried that they swapped you at birth. Go get ready then. I'll drop you at school and see if I can find some decent coffee around here."

Rory laughed as she headed off to get ready for school.

* * *

In no time at all both girls were ready to leave, "You sure you don't want to come shopping with me?"

"Muuuum," Rory said in exasperation.

"Just checking," Lorelai said holding her hands up in surrender and laughing, "lets go then."

They hadn't made it far down their driveway when they heard a hoarse, raspy voice shouting after them, "Hey! Hey, sugar! Over here!"

A small blonde woman was barreling towards them. "Hi," Lorelai replied awkwardly, looking down at her daughter who was staring at the woman in fascination.

"I'm your new neighbour!" the woman panted happily, "I'm Babette! I live with my husband Morey and our little cat cinnamon!"

"Nice to meet you Babette, I'm..." Lorelai began, only to be interrupted by Babette.

"Lorelai Gilmore! And little Rory of course! She is just the cutest," Babette said pinching Rorys cheek.

"Oh you know already?" Lorelai said puzzled.

"It's a small town sugar! Of course I heard about a 17 year old girl turning up with a little baby! You've kept to that inn of yours though, Mia keeping you cuties to herself! And Patty told me all about you as well! What with Rory here being a little Ballerina!"

Lorelai was amazed that she had met a woman who spoke faster than herself, she hadn't known that it was possible. "Well she isn't a ballerina anymore I'm afraid! Anyway, Babette, we need to get Rory off to school! We will see you later ok?"

"Ok sugar! You get that little cutie to school and I will see you later! If you ever need anything you just let me know ok? Bye sugar!" Babette said, tottering off towards her house.

"I think I'm going to like living here," Rory said with a big smile.

"Me too if I ever get some coffee! Come on!"

They made their way towards Stars Hollow Middle school. The town was so small that in next to no time they were at the school where Lane, Rorys best friend, was waiting for them.

"Rory, I got a new CD that you NEED to listen too," Lane said eagerly.

"Hey Lane!", Lorelai called out as Rory darted towards her friend.

"Hey Lorelai," Lane said shyly.

"You girls have fun! And get into lots of trouble for me ok? Rory, I'll pick you up later kid!" Lorelai said to the girls retreating backs.

"Bye mum!" Rory called out distracted.

Lorelai smiled as the two girls headed into the school, grateful that Rory has such a good friend in Lane.

Once the two girls were safely in the school Lorelai started on her next mission, coffee. She knew of Luke's diner but she had never visited it before, she hadn't had much money while Rory was growing up and couldn't bring herself to spend money on food when she could eat at the inn for free. Deciding to give it a go she headed towards the diner.

Opening the door a little bell tickled above her head. The place was packed, looking around Lorelai spotted many familiar faces. A man wearing jeans, a red plaid shirt and a backwards baseball hat was walking around with a coffee pot. She had no idea who he was but spotting the coffee pot Lorelai made a beeline for him.

"Coffee, I need coffee!" She rasped out pathetically.

The man looked at her with irritation, "Sit down, I'll be with you in just a minute."

"I don't think you understand, I need coffee right now! It's amazing that I'm even standing up right now!" Lorelai replied following him around the diner.

The man looked surprised that he was suddenly being followed by a crazed woman, "I already told you. Sit down. Wait your turn."

"PLEASE! Give me coffee," Lorelai continued undeterred.

"You are really annoying, you know that? Sit down, shut up, I will get to you when I get to you."

Lorelai ignored him, thoroughly enjoying herself. "When's your birthday?"

"What?", the man asked confused by the sudden change of topic.

"When's your birthday?" Lorelai repeated.

"Is there anybody looking for you? You know wearing white coats with really big nets?"

Lorelai stifled her laughter, "I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me."

Irritated he told her his birthday.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked, grabbing someone's paper from a nearby table, ripping it open and jotting something down. "Here," she said, handing the man a piece of paper.

He looked at it in confusion, it was his horoscope and on it she had written _'Today you will meet an annoying woman, give her coffee and she will go away.'_ Against his will he felt a flutter of amusement run through him.

"Here, have some damn coffee," he said grabbing her a to go cup.

"Why thank you very much sir," Lorelai grinned grabbing the cup and throwing some money down on the counter, "Now, you keep that horoscope and put it in your wallet, one day it will bring you luck." Smiling at the incredulous look he shot her she walked out the door.

Once outside the diner Lorelei took a sip of the coffee and was glad to find that it was delicious. Looking back at the diner she grinned to herself, she would definitely be coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke watched the black haired woman leave his diner and shook his head, "This damn town gets crazier every day," he muttered to himself, "even the tourists are catching it now. Should be a warning before you enter town."

"Oh she's not a tourist dear," Miss Patty, the local dance teacher, said from behind the till, she had been waiting to pay when she overheard Luke's grumblings.

"She's not?" Luke asked quickly.

"Nope. The poor dear has lived here for around 11 years now. She is the girl that Mia was helping. She has just moved into the house next to Babettes so I daresay we will see more of her now." Miss Patty said, handing over her money.

"That's Mias girl?" Luke asked incredulously. Of course he had heard of her, a young girl turning up in a small town like this with a baby in tow had set the local gossips into a tizzy. He has just always imagined her to be younger and... well...weaker, they had always portrayed her as a meek victim. The woman he had met was definitely not a victim. "Well, let's hope that she turns Westons into her regular, I've already got enough crazy on my plate dealing with Kirk."

"Oh I don't think Westons has the same...appeal... as Luke's honey, not to a young girl like that," Miss Patty said with a knowing smile.

Confused, Luke watched Miss Patty leave the diner. _Appeal?_ He thought, looking around his place. He knew he made great food and great coffee but he didn't think that was what Miss Patty was referring too. Shaking his head he started to wipe down the tables, only to stop and pull out the horoscope the woman had given him. _Today you will meet an annoying woman, give her coffee and she will go away._ Smiling, he put it in his wallet.

* * *

"I thought you said you were going shopping?" Rory asked, staring at their still empty living room.

"I did! Look!" Lorelai replied, grabbing Rorys hand and dragging her into the kitchen. "See! A brand new, super duper coffee maker. We can't ever let this morning happen again, I was on the verge of collapse."

Rory laughed at her mothers dramatics, "Did you not find a good cup of coffee then?"

Lorelais face split into a wide excited smile, "Oh no, I found _great_ coffee! And I must say the worker found me delightful."

Rory groaned, "What did you do to him?"

Lorelai put on an offended air, "Always thinking the worst of me aren't you?"

Giggling, Rory headed to her room to put her bag away. "So where did you find this coffee?"

"At Luke's, I reckon we should try the food there next. If it's as good as the coffee I might never leave."

"It was that good?" Rory asked surprised, her mum was very fussy when it came to coffee.

"It was that good! And it was fun too," Lorelai said, her face splitting into an evil grin.

"Are you going to be allowed back in?" Rory giggled, she knew what her mum was like and the evil grin couldn't mean anything good.

"I'll just use you as a diversion, no one could say no to your little face!"

* * *

"Luke, someone is sat at my table again," Kirk whined.

"You haven't got a table Kirk. Sit somewhere else," Luke replied gruffly, refilling coffee mugs around the diner.

"I sit there everyday. I don't have much in my life but that table is one of them," Kirk persisted.

"Sit down Kirk," Luke growled.

"But..." he began.

"I'm busy Kirk. Now sit down at one of the other tables or leave," Luke said, irritated.

Every morning someone was making his life harder. Yesterday it was Mias girl and today it was Kirk, did nobody realise that mornings were his busiest time of the day?

"Eggs and bacon," Caesar called from the kitchen.

Luke grabbed the plate and headed towards Miss Patty. "You're usual," he said, putting it down in front of her.

"Thank you Luke," Miss Patty smiled, tucking in.

Hearing the tinkle of the bell above his door Luke instinctively looked up and felt a funny jolt in his chest. The woman from yesterday had just entered his diner. Deciding that the jolt he felt was annoyance he headed towards her.

"Nope, not today!" he said gruffly, trying to herd her out the door again.

The woman just grinned before ducking behind a young girl, "Use the face, quick!"

Confused, Luke stopped his herding. The young girl smiled shyly at him.

"That's it kid! Now say something cute," the woman said in a carrying whisper.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, mystified.

"She is using me to get breakfast," the girl said with a small giggle.

Luke felt himself giving in despite himself. The girl looked remarkably like her mother, big blue eyes and shiny dark hair.

"So, did it work?" the woman asked with a large smile.

"Sit down, I'll be with you in a second," he sighed, against his better judgement.

"Yes!" she cried as the daughter giggled.

Shaking his head, Luke stalked off and caught Miss Patty with that knowing smirk on her face again. Ignoring her, he made himself busy and tried to ignore the laughter coming from the corner table now occupied by the mother and daughter. Once he had done his round of the diner and couldn't put it off any longer he reluctantly made his way towards the giggling duo.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Faster service would be nice! We are starving here. Lucky it's not a school day mister!"

"I've got a diner full of people here, do you want something or not?" he replied, annoyed again. Something about her seemed to get under his skin.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and batted her lashes at him, "You're so charming! How do you manage to keep the ladies off you?"

"With a big stick," he said, deadpan.

She gasped in fake horror, "Dirty!"

"Oh jeez!" he replied, rolling his eyes but feeling his lips twitch.

"What's your name?" she demanded suddenly.

"Are you going to order or not?" he said.

She cocked her head to one side and studied him, "Why won't you give me your name?"

Luke sighed, "Why do you need it?"

"Well, it will be awkward if I come in here every day and don't know your name," she said, as if stating the obvious.

"Every day? You don't have to come here every day. How about Westons? I hear they make great coffee," he said hopefully.

"You'll miss me too much,"

"My name is Luke," he said reluctantly.

"Luke? As in _the_ Luke?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes _the_ Luke."

"Did you hear that Rory? We are friends with the owner!" the woman laughed.

"You are not friends with the owner," he growled back.

"True, if we were friends you would know my name too. I'm Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore. And I need coffee. And pancakes. With chocolate chips," she said in a rush.

"Me too," Rory piped in, "but with a chocolate milkshake."

"Nice and healthy," Luke muttered, walking away.

"I think I like this place too," he heard Rory say, another smile split his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai surveyed the living room. They had finally gone shopping and now she just needed to arrange it to her liking. So far nothing felt right. "Rory, what do you think of it now?"

Rory stomped into the living room thoroughly annoyed, "I've liked it every time you have asked me, well except the time that the TV ended up in the hallway."

"It just doesn't feel right, I want it to be perfect." Lorelai shifted an end table a couple of inches to the left and stood back to see the effect, shaking her head she moved it back. "Maybe it's the couch, are you sure we like the couch?"

"We like the couch! And we like the lamp and the coffee table and the TV _and_ the rug," Rory replied irritated, having answered all these questions before. "I think you should leave the living room as it is and focus on getting us beds to sleep in."

"We have beds. Maybe it's the walls, should we paint them?" Lorelai eyed her daughter hopefully.

"We like the colour of the walls, we bought the couch to go with the walls because you liked it so much. And no, we have mattresses on the floor! Not beds. We have been sleeping on the floor for a month now." Rory sat on the couch and watched her mum tinkering with the furniture.

"I like the mattress on the floor, feels very minimalist. Are you _sure_ we liked the walls?"

Rory rolled her eyes, sometimes she could have sworn that she was the adult, "Yes we liked the walls. I like them more than you like coffee."

Lorelai gasped, "Bite your tongue! Nobody likes anything more than I like coffee, just wait until you try it, then you'll understand."

"Well the living room will have to wait, we are running late! We don't have time to go to Luke's before school." Disappointed, Rory headed to the kitchen to grab some poptarts. Luke's breakfast had become a tradition and she didn't know how she would make it through the whole day without his pancakes.

"Sorry kid! How about we have dinner at Luke's instead? We've only ever had breakfast there. I'll meet you after school." Lorelai gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek as she left. She loved that she now lived closer to town, she now new all the locals and could count on them to keep an eye on Rory when she was out on her own, it made Lorelai's life much easier.

* * *

"Hey Sookie!" Lorelai called when she entered the kitchen at the inn. Sookie was the chef and Lorelai's closest friend. "Got any muffins I could eat? I missed breakfast and I'm starving."

"Over there," Sookie said, pointing towards some freshly baked muffins sat on the side, "and there is some fresh coffee in the pot."

"You know I love you right?" Lorelai said grabbing a muffin. She had known Sookie since she first moved to Stars Hollow. She was short and round and the most energetic person Lorelai had ever met. She honestly didn't know what she would do without her Sookie.

Sookie laughed, "Take some for Rory too! I made plenty. Why did you miss breakfast?"

"We were running late, I have some serious decorating issues." Lorelai stuffed a muffin in a plastic tub for Rory and then grabbed herself some coffee.

"So you didn't go to Luke's?" Sookie scrambled some eggs and haphazardly threw in the seasoning while giving Lorelai a speculative look.

"Not today, we are going to eat there after Rory finishes school. This is some seriously good coffee, did you make it differently?" Lorelai asked, leaning against the counter.

Sookie ignored her, "You've been going to Luke's a lot recently."

"You're not jealous are you? You know I think you're the best chef around Sookie," Lorelai teased.

"Hey, as long as my girls are fed I don't mind where you get it from. I've heard that you've gone every day since moving in though."

Lorelai didn't like the look Sookie was giving her, she definitely felt like she was missing something. "He makes good coffee." she said slowly.

"I hear you've been getting on very well with Luke," Sookie persisted, a curious smile on her face.

Lorelai snorted, "I'm not sure he thinks we get along, I think he finds me irritating."

"You know, he is a really nice guy that Luke. A bit of a loner and a bit of a grump, but nice," Sookie said, eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Sookie, are you telling me you _like_ Luke?" Lorelai didn't know what to think, Sookie and Luke just didn't seem...right.

Sookie giggled, "Not me Lorelai! You! Do you like Luke? You two are the talk of the town. Babette and Miss Patty are acting like you're about to announce the date any day now! I'm making the cake."

Lorelai choked on her coffee. "Me and Luke?" she spluttered. She had no idea what everyone was talking about. "We're just friends! We're not even that really. I don't even know him!" She felt very flustered all of a sudden. The idea was absurd. Laughable.

"Ok, calm down! They obviously got their wires crossed." Sookie watched her friend with a small, knowing smile. If she didn't know any better she would say that Lorelai was in big trouble.

* * *

Lorelai still couldn't believe her conversation with Sookie as she made her way to Luke's after work. The town was obviously running low on gossip if they were now resorting to making things up. Lorelai could almost picture Luke's face if the news ever got back to him and she had to admit that it made her smile. He would be so mad, he hated all the small town gossip.

The bell tinkled as she entered the diner, it was much emptier than normal and it took her a moment to realise that she had only ever been there during the morning rush. Luke spotted her as he left the kitchen and made a beeline for her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.

Lorelai found herself smiling, "I thought I'd get a late lunch."

He eyed her suspiciously, "But you don't ever eat lunch here."

"I know, I thought we would give it a try," Lorelai said, heading to the counter.

"Were you and Rory ok this morning? You didn't come in for breakfast."

Lorelai didn't know why but she could have sworn that Luke was annoyed with her, more annoyed than usual, "We're fine, we just ran late. Rory will be here in a minute, school is just finishing."

"It's just that I make extra coffee in the morning because you drink so much and you weren't here so I had to throw it away."

Now Lorelai was thoroughly confused, "Sorry Luke. We won't be here everyday though, just most days," she said flashing him a smile. Luke just shook his head and headed behind the counter, muttering as he went. Deciding that he was obviously having a bad day Lorelai decided to ignore him.

"Did you want a coffee?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed, "Do fish like water?"

Luke poured her one, "My mistake. You know all this coffee will kill you right?"

She just shrugged happily, taking a big gulp. Luke went into the kitchen and she found herself watching him, wondering why he was in such a weird mood.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a voice suddenly asked.

Startled, Lorelai sloshed cofffee all over herself, "Damn it!" she muttered jumping up.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," the voice said.

"No, no it's not your fault. I was in a world of my own." Grabbing a few napkins she started to dab at her skirt. Looking up at the stranger her mouth ran dry. He was attractive, very attractive. "Hi," she said lamely.

"What did you do?" Luke suddenly asked from behind the counter.

"I decided that wearing my coffee would be more fun than drinking it today," Lorelai said sarcastically, gesturing to herself.

"My fault," the stranger put in, "I made her jump. Let me buy her another one."

To Lorelai's surprise Luke's eyes narrowed at the man, "It's free re-fills."

The man gave Luke a winning smile, "Then I'll pay for that one."

"You really don't need too," Lorelai quickly interjected, shooting Luke a warning glare when it looked like he was going to say something.

"Then how about I buy you dinner?" he said smoothly. Lorelai had to admit that the idea wasn't a bad one. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome with brown eyes that crinkled when he smiled.

Luke snorted from behind the counter.

"I don't even know your name," Lorelai said, shooting Luke another look. She had no idea what had gotten into him.

"Easily rectified, I'm James. And you are?" he said with an easy smile.

"Lorelai..."

"And I'm Luke Danes," Luke interrupted rudely.

James eyed the man behind the counter cautiously, "Are you guys together?"

Luke snorted loudly and Lorelai glared at him. She was going to kill him, he was acting like an caveman, "No we are not. We're just friends."

"Look I'll just give you my number and you can call me ok?" James handed her a card and with a quick smile left the diner.

Lorelai rounded on Luke, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" he asked with genuine surprise.

"You were so rude! What did he do to you?"

Luke flushed with anger, "I wasn't rude! I was just looking out for you, he was being so pushy."

"He was not being pushy! He was being nice. I can't believe you did that!"

"Oh so you want to date him do you? And what about Rory?" he asked loudly.

"What about her?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Where would she go while you're off having fun with that man huh? Just going to leave her on her own?"

Lorelai felt like she had been slapped in the face, "How dare you suggest that I would EVER put my needs before my kids. I would NEVER leave her on her own. What gives you the right to butt into my personal life?"

At that moment the bell tinkled, swivelling around Lorelai saw Rory standing there looking at them with big wide eyes. Shooting Luke a nasty look Lorelai grabbed her hand and marched her out of the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Thank you for reading and for those who have taken the time to leave a review! I really enjoy reading your opinions and appreciate the advice!**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter :).**

 **...**

"You should have seen him Sookie! I just don't understand what he was thinking." Lorelai was still seething from her argument with Luke the previous day. To make matters worse she had even lied to Rory about it, she knew that the two of them had fought but she didn't know why. "He was so pig-headed."

"Well it sounds like he was jealous if you ask me," Sookie said with a small smile, grabbing her pan from the stove and swinging it wildly around just barely missing one of her kitchen staff.

"He wasn't jealous, I've told you, we're just friends. He was just in a bad mood, he had been in one since I got there," Lorelai said quickly, she did not want anyone thinking that anything was going on between her and Luke because there was _nothing_ going on.

"If you say so," Sookie said disbelieving, Luke sounded like a jealous boyfriend to her. She couldn't blame him though, Lorelai was so vivacious and full of attitude that she always left the men drooling in her wake.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "Drop it Sookie! I do say so. He was definitely not jealous, he can barely stand me! He was already annoyed that I came in for lunch, maybe he needs to mentally prepare himself for me and I caught him unawares." As she said it Lorelai couldn't stop the disappointment flooding through her, she didn't like the idea of Luke not liking her. _Purely as a friend,_ she quickly told herself.

"Consider it dropped!" Sookie replied with a small laugh, "Did you get enough to eat?"

Sighing, Lorelai put down her empty coffee mug, she obviously hadn't gone into the diner for breakfast this morning and had relied on Sookie to make it for her, "Yeah plenty Sookie thanks. I better get back out front before Michel scares off all our guests."

* * *

Luke was in a foul mood. He was oblivious to the fearful looks his customers were giving him as he stomped around the diner.

"Are you feeling ok sugar?" Babette asked cautiously.

"I'm fine Babette. Have you finished?" he snapped, grabbing her half eaten breakfast and stomping back into the kitchen.

Babette shot Patty a startled look, they were used to him being a bit of a grump but this was different. Patty just shrugged and tucked into her food, grateful that she hadn't asked because she was enjoying her breakfast.

"Luke, we need to talk about the hardware sign above your door," Taylor Doose said as he entered the diner.

"Taylor, maybe now isn't the best time," Babette whispered quietly but it was too late, Luke had heard him.

"Get out of my diner Taylor," he yelled coming round the counter.

"Now Luke, lets be reasonable. It's just confusing for people," Taylor said obstinately.

"Nobody cares what you think Taylor. You can do what you want and I'll do what _I_ want. It's not like I ever asked you to be in my life, I don't want you here. Leave NOW," Luke yelled, "Caesar you take over, I'm going upstairs."

As he left silence fell over the diner as everyone stared at Taylor who stood dumbfounded in the middle of the diner, "Why do I get the feeling that he wasn't talking about Taylor?" Miss Patty whispered excitedly to Babette, things were finally getting interesting around here.

Upstairs Luke was pacing around his small apartment. He had been mad since the argument with Lorelai. Why couldn't she understand that he was just trying to help her out? That guy had been all over her.

Luke grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a swig. There was something about that woman that drove him up the wall. He couldn't get her off of his mind and he even liked Rory, normally kids freaked him out. He had found himself looking forward to her visits, though he wouldn't ever admit that to anyone, and had been really thrown when she hadn't turned up for breakfast. _Why? Why did it matter?_

He rubbed his hand down his face, maybe he had been in the wrong? He definitely shouldn't have said that thing about Rory, she was a great mum. Guilt flooded through him when he pictured the look she gave him when he said it. He needed to apologise.

* * *

Lorelai left the inn earlier than normal, she couldn't focus at work and in the end she had given up. It was definitely a perk of being the manager. Pulling into her driveway she spotted someone on her porch, upon closer inspection she saw that it was Luke and groaned, she did not feel like having another fight right now.

"Lorelai," he called as she reluctantly left the safety of her car.

"What are you doing here Luke? I'm tired," she said warily, watching him.

"I just...I just needed to apologise for yesterday," he said awkwardly, scratching his head as if questioning his presence himself.

Lorelai was shocked, Luke struck her as someone who was far too stubborn to apologise. "How do you know where I live?"

"Small town," Luke shrugged uncomfortably.

"How did you know where I would be though?"

"I rang the inn to talk to you, but I was told you weren't there. Rudely actually, he sounded French," Luke said with a small frown. "I really just want to say sorry. I was out of line."

"You were. Way out of line." Lorelai nodded, "Look, I need to go inside now."

Luke's shoulders fell dejectedly, "Yeah of course," he said, stepping out of the way. "I'll see you later," he sighed and started down the path.

Lorelai deliberated for a few seconds, she didn't know why but she really didn't like him being upset, it left a weird feeling in her stomach. She called after him, "Luke..."

Luke spun around so fast Lorelai was surprised that he didn't get dizzy, "Yeah?" he called hopefully.

Lorelai decided to offer him an olive branch, she always found it hard to hold a grudge. "I just need to go inside because that's where the coffee is and I'm in desperate need for some. You can come in if you like?"

He took a few tentative steps forward, a small smile on his face, "You're sure?"

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour," she smiled, finding it hard to stay mad at him when he smiled like that.

Luke hurried after her, as if worried that she would change her mind.

"This is the living room, we are still rearranging so I'm not sure it will stay like this. What do you think?"

"It looks really good to me," Luke shrugged.

Lorelai smiled, she got the impression that he was on his best behaviour, she made a mental note to ask him again when he wasn't apologising. "Well, if you come this way you'll see the kitchen, it's the most important room in the house because it's where the co-"

"What the hell is that?" Luke interrupted.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

Luke pointed in Rorys room, "That!"

Confused, Lorelai walked into Rorys room to take a look, brushing past Luke in the process. It took all her energy not to gasp at the little jolt of electricity that shot through her. She shot a look at Luke to see if he had felt it too but his gaze was firmly fixed on the mattress on the floor, deciding that it was just a static shock she took a few steps away from him. "That's Rorys bed."

Luke gave her an incredulous look, " _Her bed?_ It hasn't got a frame!"

"Yes it has."

"Lorelai, I'm looking right at it. It's a mattress on the floor," Luke said, getting irritated.

Lorelai repressed a grin, she liked this Luke more than best behavior Luke, "Well what else do you think is in this box?" She nudged it gently with her foot.

Luke looked relieved, "Oh, so you just bought it?"

"About a month ago now, but would you believe that I have to _make_ it? Make a bed! Me! Lorelai Gilmore."

Luke's face turned red, "Rory has been sleeping on the floor for a _month_? What the hell are you thinking?"

She felt oddly pleased that he cared about Rory, all the guys in her life tended to do a runner the minute she mentioned that she had a daughter. "I'm thinking that I don't know how to make a bed," Lorelai laughed, "what's the big deal anyway? The mattress is the most important part, it's not like you see anyone sleeping on just bed frames do you?"

Luke took a deep, steadying breath, "Move out the way," he said gruffly, pushing past her to get to the box.

Lorelai felt that shock run through her again as he touched her, "What are you doing?" she said, rubbing her arm. She eyed his flannel shirt and wondered if it was the cause.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making a bed," he replied, already opening the box.

She felt her jaw drop and knew that she looked like an idiot but she couldn't help it. "No Luke, you really don't have to-"

Luke interrupted, waving off her protests, "It's fine. You can't let her sleep on the floor like this."

"But you haven't got any tools..." Lorelai protested, she couldn't understand why he would want to help them, it wasn't like they were actually friends yet no matter how much she teased him.

"It's flat pack furniture, it really isn't that hard. I'll be surprised if I need much more than an Allen key."

"Who's Alan?" Lorelai asked with an evil grin.

"What?" Luke asked, looking up at her.

Lorelai arranged her face into her most angelic face, "You said you need Alan's key."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her, not fooled, "Do you want me to make the damn bed or not?"

 _Did she?_ Lorelai studied Luke for a few seconds, he definitely seemed earnest. "Ok, you can make the damn bed."

Luke was arranging all the parts into piles, "Good, now leave me alone. I think you'll only be a hindrance."

Lorelai laughed as she made to leave the room, she couldn't believe that he would do this for her, under all the flannel was a really nice guy, Sookie was right. "Seriously though, thank you Luke."

Luke looked up from the floor and held her gaze for a few seconds, his face softening, "You're welcome."

Lorelai left, trying and failing to stop the stupid grin appearing on her face.

* * *

Luke was finding it much harder to make the bed than he thought it would be, not because it was particularly difficult but because he was distracted. He could hear Lorelai walking around and every time she entered the kitchen he found himself hoping that she would check on him. He decided not to question why because he wasn't sure that he would like the answer.

He heard her enter the kitchen and tensed, to his relief she came to the door of Rorys room.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked with a smile.

Luke found himself staring at that smile, it did funny things to his stomach, "Good." He felt a bit stupid when she laughed.

"I crown you king of the monosyllable."

He smiled and turned his attention back to the bed. _Where did this part go again?_ He was acutely aware of her watching him and couldn't focus.

"Want a coffee? Or maybe a soda? I think I have some beer too," Lorelai asked.

"A beer would be great."

Lorelai returned with two beers and hunkered down next to Luke. He watched her in surprise and accepted the proffered drink, his fingers brushing hers. His skin tingled where it touched hers and he wondered if she felt it too, whenever they touched he felt as if he had missed a step going down the stairs.

"It's looking good," Lorelai said, nodding towards the half made bed.

Deciding that she didn't feel it too, Luke stifled a sigh, "Yeah, it's getting there."

"And Alan's key is working? You don't need to go find another Alan and steal his key?"

"Let's not start that again," he said letting out his sigh this time. She was definitely irritating.

Lorelai grinned but sobered quickly, "So Luke, I have to ask, what happened yesterday? You seemed like you had a bad day?"

Luke took a swig of beer to buy himself some thinking time. He didn't know what to say, "Nothing happened, I was fine."

She raised her eyebrows, "You didn't seem fine, you bit James's head off."

He felt a rush of dislike at the mention of James though he couldn't explain why, "He just seemed like a jerk."

"But he didn't do anything."

Luke glanced at Lorelai, surprised to find her staring at him. He made eye contact and suddenly knew how a deer in headlights felt. They were close, much closer than he had realised. The silence stretched between them and he felt himself looking at her lips. Lorelais eyes widened and Luke knew she had seen him. He deliberated for a few seconds before leaning towards her slowly, giving her a chance to pull away.

"Mum?" a voice suddenly called, the front door slamming.

The moment broke and Luke pulled back while Lorelai scrambled to her feet. Disappointment flooded through him and he took another drink of his beer, trying to compose himself.

"Hey Rory, we're in here," Lorelai called back, looking anywhere but at Luke.

"We? Whose we?" Rory asked coming into view. "Oh, Luke! Hi."

"Hi Rory," he replied, flashing her a quick smile. He found himself watching Lorelai, trying to catch her eye but she stared determinedly at Rory.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, feeling the tension in the room. Her eyes fell on the bed, "I'm getting a bed? You're making my bed?"

Luke felt himself smiling despite himself, she seemed so excited, "I'm nearly finished, you'll have it tonight."

"Thanks Luke!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome," he said awkwardly patting her back. He hadn't ever had a kid hug him before, though he was secretly pleased.

"Are you making mums too?" She asked eagerly when she had pulled away.

"Your mums?" Luke asked quickly, shooting Lorelai an accusing look."You don't have a bed either?" _Why didn't she tell him?_

Lorelai finally looked at him and flushed. "Not if you think the frame is vital to a bed."

Luke closed his eyes and rubbed the bride of his nose in irritation, "I only have time for Rorys bed today, I need to get back to the diner."

"Luke, you really don't have t-"

He cut her off with a withering glare.

"I'll buy you dinner?" she said sweetly.

"Chinese?" Rory chimed in.

Lorelai gave Luke a questioning look, he nodded reluctantly not really sure if Lorelai wanted him to come or if she felt like she had to ask.

"That's decided then, Chinese tomorrow after you've made my bed! You have to earn it mister. Now let's let the help get back to his work Rory," she flashed him a smile and a wink before leaving the room.

Luke sat staring at the half made bed for a few seconds trying to organise his thoughts. He had nearly kissed her. Lorelai! He had nearly kissed Lorelai! And she hadn't tried to stop him, at least he didn't think she was going stop him. Well that explained why he had been so annoyed at James. "I'm in trouble," he muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Thank you for your continued support! I really enjoy your reviews :)**

 **Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **...**

"I still can't believe he made my bed!" Rory gushed for the umpteenth time. "Wasn't that nice of him? Do you think Chinese is thanks enough or should we buy him a present too?"

Lorelai looked into her daughters anxious face and felt her heart clench with fear. Rory was getting attached to Luke and Lorelai had nearly kissed him! At least, she thought he had been about to kiss her. Her mind wondered back to that moment when she had been trapped in his blue gaze, her mouth dry and heart racing as he leant towards her. She shook herself. She was being stupid. She couldn't date Luke, she didn't even like him in that way! He was a friend, that was it. Especially now that Rory was getting attached. She couldn't risk dating anyone close to her daughter because if, and when, it ended badly, as they always seemed too, Rory would also get hurt. Lorelai couldn't risk it.

"Are you ok? You seem quiet?" Rory asked quietly when Lorelai didn't answer.

"I'm fine hun! Its been a long day, that's all." Lorelai smiled, hoping that it didn't look as strained as it felt. "We can buy Luke a present if you want."

Rorys face lit up with excitement, "We can? What should we get him?"

"We'll think of something I'm sure." Lorelai said with false confidence, "Now, go put that bed to good use missy! I promised Sookie that we will meet her for breakfast tomorrow and then we can go shopping."

"I love shopping!" Rory squealed.

Lorelai laughed, "Well, you are my daughter." She gave Rory a quick hug before she headed off to bed. Lorelai sat for a while longer, thinking. Luke wasn't going anywhere, he owned the diner and had done for years so she knew he wouldn't up and leave. It was safe for him to be in Rory's life, she needed a good male influence, God knows Michel was useless. Lorelai made up her mind, they couldn't ever date for Rorys sake. Luke probably wasn't interested anyway, she annoyed him too much. Feeling slightly better about the situation she headed to bed.

* * *

Lorelai found herself dragging her feet as they headed to the diner the next morning, she was inexplicably nervous about seeing Luke again. Luckily Rory didn't notice as she was talking a mile a minute about what to buy Luke.

"Why are we meeting Sookie at Lukes?" Rory asked abruptly, eyes curious.

"We're meeting her for breakfast remember?" she answered, confused.

Rory let out a little giggle, "Noooo, we always meet Sookie at Westons."

"She probably just fancied a change," Lorelai said with a smile, though she had also wondered the same thing. Sookie had been very insistent about the change of venue, something Lorelai felt was linked to the gossip swirling through town about her a Luke.

Rory reached the diner first and rushed through the door before Lorelai could compose herself. Taking a deep breath she followed her daughter, setting the little bell above the door off.

"Lorelai! Hey Lorelai, over here!" Sookie called from a table in the corner of the diner, her arms waving madly. Rory had already found her and was giving her a hug.

Lorelai smiled and made her way towards them, relived that Luke wasn't anywhere in sight. "Hey Sookie! How is it goi-" she began.

"You!" a voice interrupted angrily.

Suprised, Lorelai spun around to see Luke marching towards them with a furious look on his face. "What?" she said in confusion, she didn't know what she could have done to him since he left her house yesterday.

"You're the reason _she_ is here?" he asked, nodding towards Sookie.

Lorelai eyed her friend who was looking suspiciously innocent. She nodded, trying not to laugh, she knew her friend too well.

"I should have known! You're a curse, you know that?"

Lorelai suppressed a smile, "Some say curse, others say blessing."

"Don't you be funny with me. Do you know what she did?"

"I can guess," Lorelai replied, this time grinning.

"I turned my back for one second, _one second_ and when I got back she was garnishing plates. _Garnishing plates!"_

"Garnishing plates?" Lorelai said with a gasp of horror, "Oh no! Did you call the plate police? The ones who deal with all plate related crime."

Luke stared at her incredulously before deciding to ignore her, "Then she tried telling me how to improve my menu! My menu that has been fine since we opened."

"I was just say-" Sookie tried to interject.

"No Sookie! I am not changing my menu and I am not garnishing my plates. You control her or you both leave, got that?" Luke said with a glare.

"She'll be good! Promise," Lorelai said with a winning smile.

Luke eyed them for another second as if he expected them to start running riot at any second before he stalked off.

"I always forget how friendly he is," Sookie said with a smile.

"Amenable some would say," Lorelai said lightly, feeling better about her a Luke already. She always enjoyed arguing with him.

Sookie laughed, "Oh yeah! Always open to suggestion."

Lorelai spotted Luke walking towards them with a coffee pot, "There is something about a man with a coffee pot that gets my blood going," she said loudly.

"A monkey with a coffee pot would get your blood going," Luke replied dryly, "Do you want your usual? Before you ask, no we haven't got new specials."

"I don't understand why you don't ever have new specials, what's special about a meal I can order every day?"

"I have new dinner specials, not new breakfast specials specials as I tell you every day!"

"I'm not sure it's right, treating your dinner guests better than your breakfast guests," Lorelai pouted.

"I'm getting you your usual! Rory? Sookie?"

Lorelai studied Luke while the others gave them their orders. He definitely was not her type, she decided. He seemed far too outdoorsy for her, and she had always liked a man in a suit, she couldn't imagine Luke ever wearing one. His eyes were a nice deep blue though, but he always seemed to roll them at her. He was kind. Dependable. Solid. _Manly._ Definitely not her type.

"When do you want me?" he asked abruptly, pulling her out of her musings.

"When do I...er...want you?" she asked, flustered.

"To make your bed?" Luke asked with a knowing grin.

"Oh, oh yeah! To make...to make the...er...bed," she said, her cheeks warming and trying desperately to avoid looking at Sookie.

"What did you think I was talking about?" he asked, smiling widely.

Lorelai ducked her head to avoid looking into his eyes. "Making the bed obviously," she mumbled. "Six ok?"

"Six is good. I'll go get your food," Luke said with that annoying grin still on his face.

"Can I go say hi to Lane quickly? She had to go to a church thing last night and I promised to sneak her chocolate this morning?" Rory asked eagerly.

"Of course hun, don't be too long," Lorelai said reluctantly, Rory was the only thing stopping Sookie from grilling her.

"I can see what they mean," Sookie whispered when she was out of earshot.

"What who mean?" Lorelai asked playing dumb.

"What the whole town is saying! Between you and Luke! I could cut the tension with a knife," she said excitedly, practically bouncing on her seat.

"Sookie! Stop it! Nothing is happening between us! We are friends."

"Why is he making your bed?" Sookie asked, ignoring her.

"He came over yesterday and saw Rorys mattress and wanted to make the bed for her! That's it. I promise."

"Are you sure? He was looking at you like he was going to eat you. You'd be great together! You and Luke and Rory. Ooh please let me make the cake," she said with a large dreamy sigh.

Lorelai felt herself blushing, "He wasn't looking at me like anything. We. Are. Friends. Please drop it?"

"Ok, ok! I'll drop it." Sookie said smiling, "But he is coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, he is coming to make my bed and have chinese food and that's it."

Lorelai was fast getting annoyed with Sookies knowing looks and raised eyebrows. They were _just friends._

* * *

Luke knocked on the door and waited impatiently. After the almost kiss he had finally accepted that he was interested in Lorelai and he was eager to spend more time with both her and Rory.

The door swung open, "Hey Luke!"

"Hey Rory. How are you?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Good thanks. Come in," she said, stepping back so he could enter.

He walked into the living room and stood, awkwardly waiting for Lorelai. Luckily she didn't keep him waiting for long.

"Hey Luke! What's that?" she asked pointing towards his toolbox.

"It's my toolbox,' he stated, drinking her in.

"Alan didn't give you his key tonight?" she asked with a grin.

"Let's not start that again."

"It's so shiny and pretty! What's its name?"

"It's a toolbox, its not shiny or pretty and it definitely doesn't have a name!"

"How about Bert?" she asked, ignoring his protests.

"Do not call it Bert, don't call it anything! It is just a toolbox," Luke replied exasperated. He sometimes really did wonder if she needed professional help.

"Well come on! I'll show you to my room, bring Bert." She flashed him a smile as she headed up the stairs.

"You need help," he muttered following her.

"Here we are, all the wood is in the box," she said patting the box fondly.

Luke just nodded and smiled trying desperately not to think about the fact that they were in her bedroom alone.

"I'll just...err...leave you...to it," Lorelai said nervously, moving towards the door.

"Yeah ok," he said with a smile, relieved that he wasn't the only nervous one.

She hovered in the doorway, "Anything specific you want from the chinese? I'll order in a bit."

"No, I'll eat whatever you guys are getting."

"Ok, call if you need anything." With that she left the room.

Luke heaved a sigh of relief, it had taken all of his self-control to stop himself from grabbing and kissing her. Shaking his head he began opening the box. He was grateful that he was upstairs away from Lorelai this time, it was far less distracting and the bed was coming together much faster than Rory's had the day before. He sat back and looked at his handywork when he had nearly finished, taking a swig from the bottle of beer Rory had brought him, he had a funny feeling that Lorelai was avoiding him and didn't really know what to think about it.

"Luuuuuuke food is here!" a voice called suddenly from downstairs startling him, he had hoped to be finished before food had arrived.

"Five minutes!" he called back, hurriedly putting the last bits in place.

"Well you better hurry or Rory is going to eat it all."

"I'm nearly done," he said as he screwed in the last screw.

"I'm serious, there won't be anything left."

"Will you keep your pants on? I'm coming," he grumbled as he packed up his tools, she was so impatient. He could hear them giggling as he left the bedroom and he had to admit that he enjoyed the sound. "Is there someone else coming?" he asked spotting the mountain of food on the coffee table as he came down the stairs.

"No, just us," Rory grinned back at him.

"Then who is going to eat all this food? There is enough here to feed the whole population of Stars Hollow"

Lorelai smiled up at him, "Ah but you have never seen me and Rory eat dinner, it really is impressive, it takes years of training to get to our level so you have your work cut out for you if you want to keep up!"

"I'm not sure I want to keep up, do you have any idea what this is doing to your insides?"

"Stop trying to make us healthy and tuck in," Lorelai laughed, piling food onto her plate.

"How are you not the size of a house?" he asked amazed.

"Mum says that we are medical marvels! She says it is called the Lorelai Gilmore effect," Rory piped up from the floor.

Luke helped himself to some of the food trying not to think about all the grease he was about to consume, "Well that doesn't explain why you're not the size of a house."

"It does! My actual name is Lorelai too, mum named me after herself," Rory said proudly.

Luke was genuinely surprised and eyed Lorelai with raised eyebrows.

"Men name kids after themselves all the time, plus I'm incredibly vain," she said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me that," Luke scoffed, causing Rory to roar with laughter.

Lorelai pointed an indignant finger at Rory, "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side traitor!"

Luke couldn't believe how easy they both were to get along with and began to hope that they would spend many evenings like this. Both Rory and Lorelai spoke a mile a minute and he kept losing track of the conversation which seemed to amuse them both. He actually felt a little sad when Rory began to yawn and Lorelai told her it was time for bed.

"Can we give it to him now mum?" she asked before heading off to bed.

Luke eyed them both suspiciously, give _what_ to him?

"Sure, do you want to grab it?" Lorelai said with a small smile.

Luke watched as Rory dashed off, he was about to ask Lorelai what was going on when Rory came tearing back into the room clutching a small gift bag in her hand.

"Thank you for making our beds," she said shyly, handing him the bag.

"You really didn't have to buy me anything, the food was enough," he said shocked, he rarely got presents from people and didn't quite know how to react. He reached into the bag and pulled out a blue baseball cap.

"We were thinking that if, God forbid, something were to happen to your other one then at least you would have a spare," Lorelai said with a small smile, she took the new hat from him as he took off his old one, "Here, let me,"

He lowered his head for her, trying to steady his breathing as her hands brushed his hair.

"There, it looks good."

"Thank you," he said sincerely, touched.

"You're welcome," Rory said giving him a small hug.

"Night sweets," Lorelai said giving her daughter a hug before she headed off to bed.

"She is a great kid. You've done well with her," Luke said with a warm smile.

"Oh no, that's all her! She is very easy, I don't know where she gets it from," Lorelai said proudly.

"Where is her father? If you don't mind me asking." Luke watched Lorelai carefully.

"Who knows! Christopher isn't the most responsible guy in the world, we get the occasional phone call but that's it, he hasn't seen her in a year."

"He's missing out," Luke said with a shake of his head, he wanted to ask more but didn't want to push her.

"Yeah he is," she said sadly, "he has let her down a lot over the years. He wanted to marry me when I got pregnant but I turned him down, we were both too young."

"And your parents?" he asked slowly, he couldn't help himself, he wanted to know everything about her.

"My parents and I have a very difficult relationship, they could never forgive me for getting pregnant and then refusing to marry Christopher. We lived with them for a year but I couldn't take it anymore, they wanted to control my life. They hired a nanny to look after Rory but I wanted to raise her myself, my way, so I left."

Luke was taken away by how strong she was, he couldn't believe how much she had been through in her life. "You amaze me," he said softly.

Their eyes locked and the room seemed to sizzle with energy. Lorelai broke the eye contact first, "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Luke said, trying to stifle his disappointment. "I'll get going, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Thank you for the continued support! I love reading your reviews and I'm glad that people are enjoying my story!**

 **Here is the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Guess who has a date?"

Sookie dropped the pan she was holding, "You and Luke?" Without giving Lorelai time to answer she tore across the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her best friends waist. "I knew it! I knew you would see it too! I'm so excited," she said bouncing up and down.

"No Sookie, not Luke," Lorelai said firmly ignoring the twinge of guilt that shot through her when Sookies face fell.

"Not Luke? Why not Luke?"

Lorelai sighed and grabbed herself a cup of coffee, she had been really excited about her news but Sookie was ruining it. "You're making me sound like a broken record here Sookie. We are _friends_! That's it, that's all we will ever be."

"But... but why? Everyone knows that he likes you, and from what I saw you seemed to like him too, don't you like him too?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"I do like him Sookie. I mean, I guess there _could_ be something, there was this moment when I thought... " Lorelai trailed off, remembering that moment when he had told her that she amazed him and how badly she had wanted to forget about Rory and just go for it. That had been nearly a week ago now but she couldn't stop repeating that moment in her head whenever she was alone and it terrified her, "But it's Luke, I need him more as a friend than anything else. Rory really likes him. You know I can't risk hurting her Sook."

Sookie narrowed her eyes, "You won't give him a chance because Rory likes him? Isn't that a good thing?"

"You know my rules Sookie. Rory doesn't meet any guys that I date, not until we are marching down that aisle. I can't have her getting attached to someone and it not working out! With Luke everyone will know if we are together or not, I think the town has already proved that. I could never keep anything about it a secret from Rory and it might get her hopes up. Then if we break up and it gets awkward between us, Rory won't have him in her life anymore and that will hurt her."

Sighing, Sookie stooped to pick up the pan she had dropped and headed towards the sink with it, "I just don't want you to give up something that could make you happy because you are scared."

'I am happy. I promise, now can we stop with the whole me and Luke thing? Please?"

Sookie gave her a dejected smile and a nod, "Tell me about your date then. Who is he?"

Lorelais face broke into a big smile, she knew she was doing the right thing and this date could help her forget about Luke too, "Remember that guy who gave me his number in the diner? Well I rang him and he seemed really nice and he asked me to dinner, we are going on Saturday."

"Did you need me to watch Rory?"

Lorelai tried not to let Sookies lack of enthusiasm get to her, normally she would have grilled Lorelai for every detail, "No she is sleeping over at Lanes house."

"She is a brave kid that one, I would offer to make them some snacks but we all know Mrs Kim won't allow it," Sookie said with a small giggle.

Lorelai laughed and headed towards the door, "Yeah, apparently she can smell out unhealthy food from a mile away. Anyway, I better get back to work. Thanks for the coffee!"

* * *

"Ok, so I've been thinking, I know you've already vetoed the sandwich bag idea to sneak snacks _in_ but how about you use them to sneak food _out_ instead?" Lorelai asked feeling inordinately proud of herself, shaking a box of sandwich bags at Rory. It was Saturday and Lorelai had dragged Rory to Doose's to buy supplies for her night at Lanes.

"Why would I need to sneak food out?" Rory asked, confused.

"Are you seriously telling me that you want to eat Mrs Kim's food? Obviously you haven't been listening to Lane complaining, but I have. Boy are you lucky that you have me," Lorelai said with a dramatic sigh.

"But I'm going to eat before I go remember? I am getting a burger from JoJos on the way."

Lorelai smiled at her daughters naivety, "Yeah, but we can't tell Mrs Kim that you have eaten because it's rude. She is going to try to make you dinner and you need a way to get rid of it. I've had years of practice after living with my parents so now I am going to share my wisdom with you."

"Can't I just say that I'm not hungry?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Trust me kid, that _never_ works." Lorelai said seriously, putting the sandwich bags in their basket.

"What am I going to do then?" Rory moaned.

"Well, you wait until Mrs Kim is distracted by something and then you put the food into a napkin, one bite at a time. Lucky for you Mrs Kim's portions are only small. Once the dinner is over you take your napkin with you, put in it your pocket or hide it up your sleeve but make sure Mrs Kim doesn't see it. Once you are upstairs and near your stuff, you take out your handy sandwich bag and put the napkin in it! This way the smell doesn't leak out of it and you can bring it home where we can destroy it. I still think it would work for snacks as well," Lorelai said, picking up some twizzlers and waving them at Rory.

Rory laughed, "No, because you have to remove the snacks from the bag to eat them, then the smell will get out and she will definitely find them."

Lorealai sighed sadly, "This is true. I don't know how you are going to survive."

"It's only one night," Rory said with a small giggle.

"But this is a sleepover, you're supposed to eat junk food and watch Tv and talk about boys."

"We do that every night anyway, apart from talking about boys," Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by a shout. Spinning around she spotted Luke marching towards Taylor with an ugly look on his face. "Quick, lets get closer," she whispered to Rory.

"No Taylor! I won't have it. I told you no and by that I meant no," Luke yelled.

"But everyone else is getting involved Luke. It's not like I am asking you to actually _do_ anything, it's just a poster advertising the event," Taylor replied exasperatedly.

"And I told you that I don't want posters up in my diner," Luke said angrily, tearing the offending poster into little pieces.

"Now really, why must you make everything so difficult?"

"Why won't you listen to anyone else?" Luke shot back.

"Luke, you need to calm down, that vein in your neck is standing out again. It's only a little poster," Taylor said with a belligerent shrug.

"No I will not calm down! It is my dinner Taylor, _mine._ I decide what goes up in it! Not you!" Luke spun on the spot and headed towards the door, giving Lorelai a small nod of the head when he spotted her and Rory.

Ignoring the small jolt she had felt when Luke had made eye contact with her, Lorelai grinned down at Rory, "Wow!"

"I prefer it when that happens in the diner because then we get dinner and a show," Rory laughed

"I will let him know your preference," Lorelai laughed, paying for their shopping.

* * *

Luke was in the process of closing the diner. He washed down the tables and turned off the lights before he headed into the kitchen to turn off the stove. Just as he was reaching for the switch he heard the bell above his door chime. "We're closed," he called out gruffly, irritated. What was it with this town? If a place of business had a closed sign anywhere else in the world it would be respected, but not in Stars Hollow.

When he didn't hear the bell go off again he walked back into the diner to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, only to stop dead when he spotted Lorelai, his mouth going dry and all rational thought leaving his head. She was stood in the doorway smiling unapologetically, dressed to kill in a short black dress with a plunging neckline that clung to her every curve. Luke couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her, drinking in every small detail.

"Er... Luke? Are you ok?"

Luke cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you haven't answered me."

Luke shook himself, feeling stupid. He had been so busy staring at her he had obviously missed what she had said, "Sorry, I was... er...just surprised. Are you ok?"

Lorelai flashed him a pained smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a rubbish night and needed some coffee before heading home. Maybe, if I'm extra good, you'll even throw in some pie?"

"Yeah, sure. Sit down," he said grabbing a mug and filling it for her. He was pretty sure that she could have asked him for anything and he would have given it to her when she was dressed like that. "What pie do you want?"

She shot him a grateful smile and sat at the counter, taking the coffee from him and taking a sip, "Whatever pie you have left. I just need food, I'm starving."

Luke watched her closely, she looked sad but he didn't know what to do about it. Curiosity was eating at him but he decided to give her some space, "I can make you something? I haven't turned off the stoves yet."

"Really?" Lorelai asked hopefully, "I know you're closed, I don't want to keep you any later than I already have."

"Don't worry about it, I have nowhere to be. I'll cook you whatever you want."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Burger and fries?"

"Coming up." He headed into the kitchen to put her food on. "So, where's Rory?" he asked when he came back into the diner.

"She is having a sleepover at Lanes," Lorelai answered, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Luke found himself watching her again and busied himself with wiping down the counter, "You look nice tonight."

Lorelai flashed him an awkward smile, "Thanks."

"Any reason? I'm assuming you didn't dress up to eat burger and fries with me," Luke asked, unable to help himself.

Lorelai flushed and stared determinedly at her coffee, "I... well... I had a... er... I had a date."

Luke took an involuntary step back as hurt and disappointment flooded through him. He felt stupid. He had hoped that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. "How did it go?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer but needing to.

"Badly, or I wouldn't be here," Lorelai replied with a small laugh, taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh, right," Luke said awkwardly, "and you liked him?".

"No, not really. It's just that I haven't dated much since I had Rory and I... well, I miss it," Lorelai said quickly.

Luke could only nod, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was hurt that she obviously wasn't interested in him, annoyed that he had convinced himself that she was and relieved that she had had a bad time which was making him feel guilty. Instead he focused on making her food.

"What's this?" Lorelai asked when he had put it down in front of her.

"Burger and fries," he replied, confused, "that is what you ordered right?"

"Yeah, but what's this?" she asked with a disgusted look at the plate.

Luke leaned in to take a closer look at the burger, "What's what?"

"The red thing," she said with a small shudder.

"The tomato?"

"Yeah, why is it on my burger?"

"I always put them on my burgers," Luke replied, his usual feeling of irritation returning in full force.

"But I don't like it," Lorelai said with a small pout.

"Then take it off."

Lorelai gave him a devilish grin which made his heart race, "I bet you say that to all the girls!"

"Oh jeez," he replied with an irritated sigh, "just pick the tomato off."

"No, because then it leaves all of its tomatoiness on the burger. You have to remove it."

"I have to remove it?" Luke asked incredulously. He was amazed that he managed to forget how much of a pain she was.

"Well, you can't do it in front of me obviously."

"So you want me to take it into the kitchen to remove the tomato and then you'll eat it?"

Lorelai nodded solemnly.

"But it would have still been on the burger and it would still leave its 'tomatoiness'"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know for sure if you give me the old burger or a new one."

Luke shook his head in amazement, "But you do know!"

"Not for a fact," Lorelai replied stubbornly.

"You are a lot of work, you know that?" he asked, grabbing her plate and marching into the kitchen where he removed the offending tomato. "There, all gone."

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai replied sweetly, only to pause when she looked at the burger, "oh, removing the tomato has revealed a green thing."

"You mean the lettuce?"

Lorelai grimaced up at him.

"So much work," he muttered, grabbing her plate and repeating the process. "There, you happy now?"

"Very," she replied with a smile.

Luke shook his head and studied her as she covered the burger in ketchup. He was morbidly curious about the date and desperately wanted to ask her about it.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai exclaimed, pulling Luke out of his thoughts, "This is a seriously good burger! You have been holding out on me."

"I haven't been holding out on you, you just always come for breakfast," he said with a small smile.

"Well you will be seeing a lot more of me from now on."

Luke forced a laugh, before tonight he would have been happy to hear that but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her all the time and knowing that they would never be anything more than friends. "So, what happened on the date?" he found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Lorelai sighed, "Where do I begin? He picks me up in this big car and then starts making me guess how much it cost. Then he moved on to how much his house was worth and how much money he makes. It was awful! So I was already thinking that it was a waste of time but at least I would get a free meal right? Wrong! We got to the restaurant and I decide on the steak, but when the waiter came over he demanded that I get a salad because women of my age should watch our food intake! _A salad_ Luke! _A salad._ I walked right out of there and got a taxi back."

Luke stared at her outraged face for a few seconds before throwing his head back and laughing. He couldn't help himself. Lorelai was the unhealthiest person he had ever met and he couldn't imagine anyone trying to make her eat a salad.

"Hey! It was really bad!" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Luke just grinned, feeling a little better. "I think you should go for a salad every so often if I'm honest, on your current diet I doubt that you will live past forty."

"Ah, but they would have been the most enjoyable forty years ever lived," Lorelai said with a dreamy smile.

Luke shook his head in exasperation, "But-" he began, only to be cut off by a ringing phone.

Lorelai frowned and dug through her bag, holding up her cell phone when she found it, "Hello? Mrs Kim? Is everything alr-"

Luke watched as Lorelais face paled, he couldn't hear what Mrs Kim was saying but he knew it was bad. Concern for Rory shot through him and he found himself reaching for his keys, getting ready to go.

"Ok, I will be right there," Lorelai said, hanging up the phone.

"Is everything ok?" Luke asked quickly.

Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and headed jerkily towards the door, "Rory is in the hospital. I have to go."

"What happened?" Luke asked, hurrying after her.

"She was sick or something, I really need to get there. Oh..." Lorelai stopped short.

Luke only just managed not to crash into her, "What? Lorelai?" he had to stop himself from reaching out to her.

Lorelai looked him, tears leaking down her face, "My car is at my house. Should I call a taxi?"

"I'm taking you, come on." This time he didn't stop himself, he grabbed her arm and steered her towards his truck, helping her into the passenger seat. Once she was in he ran round the front and threw himself into the drivers seat.

"What about the diner? Did you lock it?" Lorelai asked, dazed.

"The diner is fine. All that matters right now is getting you to Rory ok?"

"Ok," Lorelai whispered as they took off.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Sorry about the long break since my last update! Unfortunately life got in the way.**

 **Thank you for reading! I really appreciate all the comments, favourites and likes!**

 **I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

Lorelai rushed through the hospital, Luke hot on her trail. She couldn't remember the journey at all, it was all a blur, all she cared about was reaching Rory. Panic gripped her as she spotted Mrs Kim anxiously pacing in the waiting room.

"Where is she? Where is Rory?" she asked desperately.

"The doctor is with her now. They won't tell me what is wrong," Mrs Kim clipped out in her usual blunt manner.

"Which way?" Lorelai demanded, picturing the worst in her head.

Mrs Kim nodded in the direction behind Lorelai, "There is the doctor now."

Lorelai spun around, crashing into Luke in her haste. He steadied her, and for a moment she let his warmth comfort her before she tore herself away and made a beeline for the doctor.

"Is my daughter ok? Rory Gilmore? I mean... Lorelai Gilmore. What happened? Where is she?" Lorelai gushed, unable to stop the flood of words

The doctor held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Are you her mother?"

Lorelai nodded, grateful when she felt Lukes comforting hand settle on her shoulder.

"Ok well I'm happy to say that everything is fine. She has a bad case of food poisoning and was a bit dehydrated when she arrived so we have put her on an IV. She is going to have a sensitive stomach for the next couple of days but I think she will be fine to go home tomorrow."

Lorelai felt her knees sag in relief and found herself leaning on Luke who wrapped his arm around her in support, "She is definitely going to be ok?"

The doctor smiled comfortingly, "She is going to be fine. Follow me and you can see her now."

Lorelai turned to Mrs Kim, "Thank you for everything."

Mrs Kim nodded shortly, "Lane and I are both not sick so it wasn't my food. I just thought you should know."

"It's ok, I'm pretty sure I know what caused it," Lorelai replied with a small smile before walking after the doctor, it would take a long time before she trusted food from JoJos again.

"Did you want me to wait here?" Luke asked awkwardly.

"No, you should come see her too."

They both headed after the doctor, Lorelai practically treading on his heels in her haste to reach Rory.

"She is in here," the doctor said, nodding his head at a closed door, "she was sleeping when I left her. She needs her rest so try not to disturb her."

Lorelai nodded her head in understanding before quietly opening the door. She felt her heart stop as she spotted Rory in the bed, her eyes wandering from Rory's pale face to the IV plugged into her arm. She couldn't believe how small her daughter looked and wished that it was happening to her instead. She swept across the room, reaching Rory in a few strides and gently stroked Rorys' cheek, reassuring herself that she was ok.

Rory stirred slightly, causing Lorelai to pull her hand away and hold her breath. When it was clear that Rory wasn't about to wake up she held her hand instead.

"Here, sit down." Luke whispered, grabbing a chair from the corner of the room and angling it next to the bed.

"Thank you Luke," Lorelai replied, taking her seat. She watched as Luke brought a second chair over and sat next to her. "I mean it, thank you for everything."

Luke shrugged the thanks away, "No thanks necessary. I'm just glad Rory is ok."

Lorelai turned her attention back to Rory, watching her small chest rise and fall with each breath and couldn't help the guilt that flooded through her. "It is my fault she is in here, I suggested getting her food from JoJo's," she said with a small sob, horrified when she felt tears running down her cheeks.

Luke put his arm around her and rubbed her arm comfortingly, "Hey, it is no ones fault. These things happen and she is going to be fine."

Lorelai sagged against him, leaning her head into his chest and letting out all her pent up emotion. She had been so scared, she had no idea how she would have made it here if it hadn't been for Luke. She felt him wrap his second arm around her, pulling her in tight and for the first time since she had gotten Mrs Kims phone call she felt safe.

"I'm pretty sure this is where the guy is supposed to offer the girl a handkerchief, but I don't have one and quite frankly find the practice disgusting," he murmured into her hair.

Lorelai chuckled in spite of herself and pulled herself away from Luke, "No I'm ok."

She wiped her face, glad that the tears had stopped but embarrassed about her show of emotion in front of Luke.

"Mr and Mrs Gilmore? I'm afraid only one parent can stay with their child overnight, one of you will have to come back in the morning," a nurse said quietly from the door, startling Luke who shot up from the chair.

"No, no...we aren't...I mean...she isn't..." Luke gestured helplessly towards Lorelai.

Lorelai felt her face crack into a big evil smile, enjoying Luke's discomfort, "That's no problem. I think I will stay with her Honey, you can head on home."

Luke blushed furiously, trying to explain the situation to the nurse who had already headed out of the door "Don't listen to her, we aren't...I mean Rory isn't..."

"Too late Mr Gilmore, she has gone!"

"Don't say that!"

"Relax Luke! It doesn't matter who she thinks you are." Lorelai said with a small laugh, "You can head on home. We will be fine."

He eyed her seriously, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure. I can only apologise for being a blubbering mess, I've just never seen her like this before, it's scary."

Luke patted her shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry about it, she is fine, by tomorrow she will be back to her normal self."

"Thank you Luke, for everything."

He nodded solemnly, watching her seriously. For a few seconds it looked like he was going to say something but in the end he just shook his head and with a small smile left the room.

Lorelai let out a sigh, his presence had had a calming effect and without him her worry returned ten-fold. She gently held Rory's hand, "You really scared me kid."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **Ok, so here is another short update! Sorry for the amount of time between chapters, I'm really hoping that they will become more regular in the next couple of weeks.**

 **As always I encourage reviews, they really help to keep me motivated and I love knowing what you guys think!**

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited!**

 **Anyway, enough of my ramblings.**

 **I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

"Mum?"

The whisper roused Lorelai from her sleep; she lifted her head off of her arms which were resting on Rory's bed, and smiled sleepily at her daughter, "Hey kid, how are you feeling?" She squinted at the clock beside the bed, surprised to see that it was half 6 in the morning.

"Better, but my stomach hurts," Rory grimaced.

Lorelai smiled gently and stroked Rory's face, "The Doctor said you might be sensitive today." Lorelai's eagle eyes took in every feature of her daughter, she still looked pale and small but there was a sparkle in her eyes that instantly made Lorelai feel better. "I'm glad you're feeling better, you scared the life out of me."

Rory gave a small, tired smile, "Sorry for scaring you."

Lorelai tried to click her neck, she hadn't slept well at all and would have killed for a coffee, "I'll just add it to the list of things that you owe me for."

Rory gave a small laugh which quickly turned into a groan, "Don't make me laugh, my stomach hurts."

Lorelai leant forward and kissed Rory on the forehead, "Sorry. I'm going to go find you a doctor now that you're awake, get that IV out of you."

Rory just nodded before Lorelai left the room. Once outside she took a deep breath and leant against a wall. Her emotions were all over the place, her relief and happiness overwhelming her and she just needed a few minutes to pull herself together, she didn't want Rory to see her cry.

Once she had calmed her emotions she headed towards the nurses station, spotting the nurse that had kicked Luke out the previous night. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, my daughter Rory is in room 12 and is now awake."

The nurse smiled kindly at her, "Doctor Alder will be with you shortly, his rounds will start any minute now."

"Ok, but what if she wants to go to the toilet before then? Or eat? Could you maybe ask him to see her first? If he doesn't agree, point me in his direction and I'll change his mind." Lorelai flashed the nurse a conspirators smile.

The nurse looked at her blankly, "She can go to the toilet whenever she wants, just be careful not to jog the IV. Hold off on the food until the Doctor has been to see her though, and I'll see what I can do about the patient order, I'm afraid that the more severe cases will be seen first."

"Right. Ok. Thanks," she smiled, before heading back to Rory's room. Sometimes people just didn't get her sense of humour.

She entered Rory's room and froze in panic, the bed was empty, sheets thrown back in disarray, "Rory?!"

"Yeah?" a voice called out from the bathroom.

Lorelai felt herself sag with relief, her emotions were more fraught than she had thought, she felt stupid not to have noticed the closed bathroom door, "Nothing, just checking you're ok. Wait... you knew about being able to go to the bathroom without seeing the Doctor?"

The door to the bathroom opened and Rory grinned at her mother, "The IV moves you know."

"Well you could have told _me_ kid! I went out there demanding that a doctor see you right away."

Rory giggled as she clambered back into bed, "You didn't?"

"Well... no I didn't, I asked nicely, but I could have done!" Lorelai pointed an accusing finger at Rory.

Before Rory could respond there was a gentle knock at the door a few seconds before it was pushed open.

A young, well groomed man wearing a white lab coat entered the room, "Hi, I'm Doctor Alder and I hear that our young patient is awake?"

Lorelai eyed the young doctor, he was very attractive with dimples and brown eyes. "Yeah she is."

He stepped forward and checked Rory's vitals before grabbing her chart, "How are you feeling? Any pain? Discomfort?"

Rory answered the questions shyly, obviously taken with the young doctor. Lorelai repressed a grin; Rory was blushing furiously and was staring determinedly at her knees.

"Well everything looks good. You don't have a temperature and you're no longer dehydrated so I think after some breakfast you can head on home."

Rory wrinkled her nose, "Hospital food?"

Doctor Alder laughed, "I'm afraid so. You need to be careful with the food you eat for the next couple of days. Try to only eat dry or plain things to keep your stomach settled. If you're not keeping food down in a few days then you will need to come back and see us, but apart from that there won't be any need for a follow up."

"Thank you so much. I can't tell you how worried I was," Lorelai said earnestly, following the young man out of the room.

"Just doing my job, I can't imagine how scary it is to have a sick child."

Lorelai watched him walk away before turning back towards Rory with a mischievous smile, "Well, he seemed nice didn't he?"

When Rory just ignored her Lorelai burst out laughing, if Rory was crushing on someone then she was definitely feeling better.

* * *

Luke headed towards Rory's room, clutching his bag of food tightly to him. He tried his best not to look either side of him, focusing instead on the floor directly in front of his feet. He really hated hospitals, they gave him the creeps, but he was determined to make sure that Rory was ok. He had struggled to sleep the night before, thoughts of the mother and daughter invading every part of his mind.

He turned the last corner before Rory's room and spotted Lorelai heading out of the room. He stopped for a few seconds, drinking her in. She was still wearing the dress from last night but her long hair was mussed and her make-up was smudged. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Taking a deep breath he made his way towards her, "Lorelai."

The woman started in surprise, looking up at him with wide, confused eyes, "Luke? What are you doing here?"

He held up the bag of food, "Just wanted to check on Rory, see how she is doing. I also brought her some food, the food here sucks. Nothing too heavy, I've got porridge, rice, chicken soup, mashed potatoes and anything else I could think off that would be good for a sensitive stomach."

Lorelai gave him a warm smile, "You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he shrugged awkwardly, embarrassed. "Oh, and I brought you a coffee," he said, rummaging through the bag and then holding up the cup triumphantly.

This seemed to be too much for Lorelai who practically threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. She quickly relinquished her hold of him and relieved him of the coffee, sighing as she took a sip, "You really are the perfect man."

"Do you say that to all the people who provide you with coffee?" he asked exasperated.

"Nah, just the ones who deliver," she said, flashing him a cheeky grin.

He shook his head, "How about we just see Rory?"

Lorelai laughed as she headed back into Rory's room, Luke following closely behind.

Rory was sat in the centre of the bed, still attached to the IV but wide awake and looking perky, if a little pale. She looked up as they entered, "Luke?"

"Hey Rory. How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you. The Doctor said I could leave today." Rory was determinedly ignoring Lorelai who wore a large, knowing grin. Deciding it was better not to ask, he held up his bag of goodies.

"I brought you some food."

Rory brightened considerably, "You did? Real food? How did you know I was here?"

Lorelai cleared her throat and answered quickly, "He gave me a lift here, I was at the diner when Mrs Kim called and I didn't have my car."

Luke tried not to feel hurt, he had assumed that Lorelai would have at least mentioned his role last night. He offered up an awkward smile and handed the bag to Rory, "Anyway, I need to head back to the diner. Glad you're feeling better Rory." He quickly made his way out of Rory's room, barely waiting for the little girl to say thank you.

"Luke, wait!" Lorelai called after him.

"I'll see you later Lorelai," he called back over his shoulder without pausing. He felt stupid, hell he _was_ stupid. When would he get it into his head that she wasn't interested? He had to accept that they would be nothing more than friends, and the sooner he realised that the better.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **So I know I only just updated yesterday, but I decided to post this one as well.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Please let me know what you think, I love all the reviews!**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support!**

 **x**

* * *

"Can I go to school today? _Please?"_ Rory begged, her face hopeful.

"You know that you are the only kid in the world asking that question right? Most children would love an excuse not to go to school," Lorelai responded, half amused and half exasperated.

"I'm fine now, 100% better," Rory pleaded.

Lorelai eyed her daughter, she knew that Rory was fine now, she had eaten normal food yesterday and had managed to keep it all down but she was worried about sending her to school too soon, "It's only been 3 days since you got out of the hospital, just take the rest of the week off school and go back Monday."

"I can't afford to miss any more school, not if I want to get into Harvard."

Lorelai felt herself wavering, just like she always did when Rory mentioned Harvard, it was their dream and they were working so hard for it, "Fine, but we are going to Luke's first and if you can't eat pancakes I'm bringing you straight home." Lorelai pointed a threatening finger at her daughter.

Rory squealed with excitement, dashing towards her bedroom and shouting over her shoulder, "Yes! We need to thank Luke anyway for all the food."

Lorelai laughed at her daughter, she definitely got an unusual one, she didn't know any other 12 year old kid that was so focused.

She headed to her room to get changed, feeling relieved that she was going to see Luke. They hadn't seen him since that day at the hospital and Lorelai felt guilty whenever she thought of him. He had sent Caesar along with a care package for them, three times a day, everyday since getting home, like clockwork, but whenever Lorelai had tried to phone the diner to talk to him, he had always been too busy. Today she was going to make him listen to her. She knew that she had hurt him by not telling Rory about his involvement in getting her to the hospital, but she hadn't wanted Rory to ask awkward questions. Questions like, "What happened on your date?" and "Why did you go to Luke's afterwards?" Of course the minute Luke had left, Rory had asked those exact questions and Lorelai didn't have a good enough answer for the second one. _Why did she go to Luke's?_ She had just wanted to talk to him, he was safe and dependable and was quickly becoming one of her closest friends. When she had said this to Rory her daughter had pointed out that she could have gone to Sookie's instead, after all she _was_ her best friend. Lorelai had had no answer to that and instead had told Rory to focus on getting better.

Lorelai sighed heavily and focused on getting dressed.

* * *

In next to no time the Gilmore girls were heading towards the diner, being stopped along the way by residents eager to check on Rory, "I'm going to be late to school if this carries on," Rory mumbled after they had managed to shake Miss Patty.

Lorelai laughed, "They are just concerned about you, crazy, but concerned."

Rory sighed dramatically, "I know they are, but I feel like I've been hugged by the entire town and school starts in half an hour. Oh, and have you noticed that we are being followed?"

Lorelai glanced over her should and sure enough Kirk was trailing behind them, he had said something about making sure Rory reached her destination safely before falling behind them. "Yeah, well it's your fault for being so cute. I can walk around this place on my own without getting any hugs or stalkers."

Rory flushed bright red, "I'm not cute. Besides, men drawl all over you all of the time."

Lorelai looked at her daughter with some surprise, it was the first time she had heard Rory say anything like that before, "Men do not drawl."

"Oh come on, all it takes is one conversation and they're in love with you, I mean, take Luke for instan-"

"Rory!" Lorelai said sharply, eyeing her daughter. She had gotten used to the whole town gossiping about her and Luke but she hadn't expected Rory to have noticed anything like that, "Men do not love me, and Luke certainly doesn't. What's gotten in to you?"

Rory stared at the ground mutinously, "I'm not stupid you know. I see the way he looks at you and I hear what the town says. So are you going to date him?"

Lorelai did not want to talk about this right now but needed to set her daughter straight, "There is nothing between Luke and me! We are just friends, there will be no dating."

"But why? We like Luke"

Lorelai stopped in her tracks and turned to face Rory. She was surprised, Rory never talked about the men in Lorelai's life, she didn't even know that they existed half the time, but if she didn't know better Rory _wanted_ her to date Luke. "You _want_ me to date Luke?"

Rory shrugged, "I like Luke and you like him too. He in nice and he can fix things around the house and stuff."

"Rory you don't date someone because they can fix stuff around your house. Well, you could, but it seems easier to just call a repairman if you ask me," Lorelai said with a smile, trying to make a joke.

Rory glared at her mum, "I know that. I just mean, he does stuff for us that no one else does. He makes us food-"

"He does that for every-"

Rory ignored her mothers interruption, "He made my bed and-"

"Because he is our friend Ro-"

"He drove you to the hospital-"

"Yeah because I was with him when I got the cal-"

"And he visited me the day after and-"

"Because he likes you ki-"

"He sent food for us everyday since I've been home. I like Luke."

Having finished her speech Rory tore off towards the diner, leaving Lorelai shocked and in her wake. "Rory!" she called.

Rory ignored her mother and headed into the diner, by the time Lorelai entered Rory was holding onto a muffin and was talking earnestly to Luke. Lorelai only caught the tail end of the conversation.

"-feeling much better thank you. Thank you for all the food too, it was all really tasty."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad that you're well enough for school."

Luke smiled down at Rory, and Lorelai felt her stomach do a somersault, maybe letting Rory get this close to him wasn't such a good idea after all.

Rory turned accusing eyes on Lorelai, held up her muffin and said, "I'm going to be late for school, so I got this to go. I will talk to you later."

"If you feel even a little ill you tell the nurse and I will pick you up," Lorelai called to her retreating back. She had no idea how the morning had gone so awry and slumped into a seat at the counter.

Luke poured her a coffee without saying a word and Lorelai watched him as she took a sip, sighing in pleasure when it hit her tongue. Luke stomped around the diner, grumpier than normal and barely looking in Lorelai's direction.

"Yoohoo, Luuuuuke," she called out to him, waving a napkin in his direction.

She heard Luke sigh and watched as he made his way towards her.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, still not making eye contact.

"Pancakes. Lot's and lot's of pancakes."

Luke nodded and walked away without saying a word.

Lorelai continued to watch him, trying to figure out how to get him on his own so she could apologise without the whole town hearing, when he headed into the back room. Lorelai decided to follow him, trying not to giggle and feeling like a naughty school-girl as she crept around the counter, he was going to be so mad at her, but mad was better than cold.

He had his back to her, digging around in a massive box at his feet. Lorelai took in the room she was now in, she had never seen it before, and was surprised at how big it was, even though it was overflowing with stock. She gently closed the door behind her, glad when it didn't make a sound.

"Hey, Luke, I think we should talk," she said tentatively, watching as his shoulders tensed.

Luke swung around, eyes narrowed and spitting fire as he observed Lorelai, "What the hell are you doing back here? My insurance doesn't cover anyone who doesn't work here. If a can fell on your head and killed you then I would be in big trouble. Get out!"

Lorelai held up her hands in a placating gesture, "I promise to look out for falling cans."

Luke stalked towards her, "This is _my_ diner Lorelai. _My_ diner, _my_ rules. Get out of here."

"We need to talk-"

Luke interrupted her harshly, "No! We don't, it's fine, we're fine, just go back out front."

"Luke-"

"There is nothing to talk about Lorelai, not a damned thing."

"I'm sorry ok?" Lorelai yelled before he could stop her.

"And I've told you there is nothing to be sorry for!" Luke yelled back, uncaring that the buzz from the diner had quietened significantly, meaning they were all listening to this exchange.

Lorelai was breathing hard, her anger getting the best of her. Luke was being obstinate. She made a concentrated effort to lower her voice, "Look, I just wanted to make sure that we were ok. I needed to thank you for everything that you did for me and Rory."

Luke ran a hand over his hat, "I told you we are fine. There is no need to thank me."

"There is every reason to thank you. You didn't have to do any of it!" Lorelai said emphatically.

Luke stepped closer to her, invading Lorelai's personal space, but she didn't care, she couldn't force herself to move away from him. "I did have to do it. I couldn't not help you. I would do anything to help you, to help you both."

Lorelai closed her eyes, "Luke..." she trailed off pathetically. The tension in the room had increased ten-fold, she was pressed up against the door with Luke hovering over her, she could feel herself brushing against him as she took steadying breaths.

"What do you want from me Lorelai?" he whispered softly.

Lorelai opened her eyes and locked gazes with him, he was so close that she could see every detail of his blues eyes. She tried to take a deep breath but her senses were flooded with the smell of him, he smelt fresh and clean and manly, she felt herself trembling, "I don't know" she whispered.

Luke closed the gap, crushing his lips against hers in a punishing kiss. Lorelai felt it in every fibre of her being, her heart skipped a beat and it felt like liquid fire was flooding through her veins. She moaned softly, bringing her hands up and around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his hands down her back, sending electricity shooting through her wherever they touched. They were pressed together so tightly that it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

When they finally broke the kiss they were both breathing heavily. Lorelai stared at him in shock, she couldn't believe that she had just let that happen. She disentangled herself and smoothed down her clothes with a shaky hand. Luke took a couple of steps back and took a deep, steadying breath.

Lorelai didn't know what to think or what to feel, all she knew was that she had to get out of there. She opened the door, taking a final look at Luke before she fled.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **Thank you everyone for your continued support. I really love your reviews and I'm always amazed when I realise someone wants to read my ramblings!**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **x**

* * *

Lorelai rushed through the inn, barely greeting Michel as she headed towards the kitchen and her best friend. Her mind was spinning and she felt frantic. _What had she done? She had kissed him! Kissed Luke!_ She flew through the kitchen door, only just managing to stop herself from crashing into one of the waiters.

"Sorry!" she muttered, her eyes scanning the kitchen for Sookie, surprised at the chaos that reigned. "Sookie?"

Sookie popped out from behind a large white cake, "Lorelai!" she called out happily, "What do you think? Nice isn't it? I hope they like it. It's white chocolate and raspberry. What are you doing here today? I thought you were with Rory?"

It took a few seconds for Lorelai's brain to catch up with what Sookie was saying, "It's the Franklin wedding today?" Lorelai groaned out loud, not sure how she could have forgotten.

"Duh! We've been preparing for it for weeks. Mia is going to be relieved that you're in." Sookie eyed Lorelai closely, taking in her flushed face and dishevelled state. "Is everything ok? Is it Rory? Oh my God it's Rory! Why did you let me talk about the ca-"

Lorelai cut across her, determined to stop Sookie going into a full blown panic, "Rory is fine Sooks, she is at school feeling much better."

Sookie clutched at her chest, breathing heavily, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Sorry, I didn't realise that I looked so bad," Lorelai said sarcastically, helping herself to some coffee.

Sookie giggled as she placed some more raspberries on the cake, "You can never look bad Lorelai. You're bad is most women's normal. It's not fair really."

"Flattery will get you everywhere my friend!" Lorelai quipped lightly. She knew that she should let Sookie get on with the wedding preperations but she also really wanted someone to talk too.

Sookie stared at her best friend curiously when she made no move to leave, "Something you want to talk about?"

"Not in front of all these people," Lorelai whispered, putting down her coffee she grabbed Sookie's arm and hauled her out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Lorelai! The food!" Sookie said, unsuccessfully pulling against her best friends grip. "Don't touch _anything_ until I get back!" she managed to call over her shoulder before the door swung shut behind them.

Lorelai marched them across the foyer and into a small cupboard opposite the kitchen, only realising that they had gained the company of Michel when she spun around. "Not now Michel, this is private."

The French-man put on an affronted air, "Fine. It is not like I wanted to know anyway," he said, his accent thick.

The women watched him storm out of the cupboard.

"You're going to pay for that," Sookie said with a small sigh.

"I know," Lorelai said, already regretting her attitude.

The women stood in silence for a few minutes, Sookie staring at her friend curiously when the woman failed to say anything.

Lorelai bit her lip, trying to gather her thoughts. _What is the best way to tell her this?_

Then women both started talking at the same time.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"I kissed Luke."

"What?" they both asked in unison, having drowned one another out.

Lorelai gave an awkward laugh, "They could sell tickets to this show." She took a deep steadying breath, "I kissed Luke."

" _WHAT?"_ Sookie squealed excitedly. "You _kissed_ Luke? When? Where? How? Are you guys together now?"

"Well _technically_ he kissed me! I just didn't stop him, and I definitely kissed back. God, I'm so stupid Sookie! What am I going to do? I don't want Rory getting hurt and here I am kissing the only man that has taken an interest in her life." Lorelai rubbed her arms, attempting to comfort herself.

"Calm down Lorelai, just tell me what happened. You can't drop a bombshell like this and not tell me the whole story!"

Lorelai took another deep breath, "Remember when I told you that I had upset him at the hospital?" At Sookies nod, Lorelai continued with her story, "Well I haven't seen him since then, and Rory wanted to go to school and I said we should go to Luke's first because I wanted to speak to him. After Rory went to school I followed Luke into the back room and he was really mad. We argued... well... no, I yelled my apologies at him and he was being obstinate and then suddenly we were kissing."

Sookie watched her best friend with an excited smile on her face, "So it was angry kissing? How was it? Did you do anything else?"

"I think we did plenty thank you very much," Lorelai said indignantly. "But it was good. Really _really_ good. If one of us had been a frog it would have had some seriously impressive consequences."

"I knew it! The sexual tension was just too much for a kiss _not_ to be good," Sookie sighed, "well, what did you say afterwards?"

Lorelai hadn't been looking forward to answering this one, "I... err...I kind of, maybe, sorta ran away?"

Sookie laughed softly, shaking her head, "Lorelai!"

"I know! I know! I panicked! I don't know how I am going to face him after this. What if he never wants to see me again? What about poor Rory?" Lorelai felt the swell of panic rise in her again, she tried to tamp it down but failed.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Lorelai's waist, "It's a small town, you'll see each other again. Besides, it sounds like he wants to see more of you."

Lorelai chuckled darkly, "Yeah, but you know we can't Sookie. I've told you that already."

"Why not? Would Rory really mind that much?" Sookie asked seriously.

Lorelai bit her lip and stared at the ground, she didn't want to tell Sookie about her conversation with Rory.

"Lorelai?" the shorter woman prompted when she got no response.

"Rory and I got into an argument about it today. She told me that really liked Luke and didn't understand why we weren't going to date," Lorelai blurted in a rush.

Sookie's face lit up, "Well there you go then. Rory wants it, Luke wants it and deep down you want it too. Why stop yourself?"

Lorelai felt the tears well up in her eyes and gripped herself tighter to stop them from falling, "I can't Sookie. I just... I just can't."

Lorelai brushed past Sookie and headed into the foyer, ignoring Michel's glare and missing Sookie's sad smile.

* * *

Lorelai had successfully avoided Luke for two days. For two, glorious, blissful days. However, it was now Saturday and Rory had demanded that they go get Luke's breakfast. Rory didn't know what had happened between both of them and didn't understand why they had been avoiding the place.

Lorelai walked with trepidation towards the diner, unknowingly walking like a snail.

"Did you two fight or something?" Rory asked curiously.

"What makes you say that?" Loreai asked a little too sharply. She knew that the whole town had heard about the yelling match and was worried that it had made its way back to Rory. Luckily no one but Sookie knew about the kiss.

"Well we haven't been to Luke's for two days, you won't tell me why you don't want to go, and you are now walking so slowly that I will probably die of starvation before we get there!" Rory rolled her eyes dramatically, as if Lorelai had asked a stupid question.

Lorelai didn't know what to say, they hadn't argued, well they had but that wasn't the issue. She suddenly had a brainwave, it was the perfect cover and she wouldn't raise suspicion when she wanted to talk to Luke alone, "Yeah we argued, but it was nothing. I will talk to him on his own when we get there and straighten it all out."

"I knew it!" Rory said triumphantly, but she didn't ask any further questions.

Relieved Lorelai walked into the diner, setting off the bell and allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. When they had her gaze immediately fell on Luke. He was staring at her too, mouth slightly agape. It was like they had a sixth sense for each other. Rory pushed impatiently past Lorelai when she failed to move and sat down at the closest table.

"Don't just stand there and stare," Rory whispered hurriedly, "go talk to him! And tell him I want pancakes."

Lorelai barely heard what Rory said over the pounding in her ears, she couldn't take her eyes off of Luke and it seemed like he was having the same problem. They made their way towards each other, and finally met in the middle of the diner. They both seemed at a loss for words.

Luke cleared his throat loudly before managing to speak. "Want to talk in private?"

Lorelai nodded gratefully and followed him towards the back of the diner. She had assumed that there was another room back here but she found herself on a set of stairs heading up after Luke. On the landing she saw a door with some frosted glass in it, on which were some gold letters exclaiming that it was an office. When Luke opened the door however, Lorelai realised that this was where Luke lived. She only just realised that she had never thought to ask where he lived before now.

Luke strode over to the small table in the centre of the room and turned round to face Lorelai who still stood awkwardly in the doorway. With a small smile she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"So..." Luke said awkwardly, staring at her.

"So," Lorelai agreed, not knowing what to say.

They both stood in silence until the tension got to much for Lorelai, "We kissed," she said, instantly regretting it when it left her mouth.

Luke said nothing, just took a deep breath and continued to watch her.

Confused, Lorelai tried again, "You and me, we kissed?"

Luke gave a half smile, "I remember."

"And it was... unexpected" Lorelai began, not sure what she was going to say.

"Look, Lorelai, it's fine. We can forget that it ever happened," Luke said with a wave of his arm, as if he were wiping the slate clean.

Lorelai felt a flash of hurt shoot through her and felt stupid, this was what she wanted so why did it matter what he thought? She kept her face as blank as possible so he wouldn't read her emotions, "Ok. Thank you Luke."

Lorelai thought she saw the same hurt that had gone through her flash across Luke's face, but it was gone in an instant so she couldn't be sure. "Can I ask why?" he asked quietly, staring at her with quiet intensity.

"I can't do that to Rory," she said quietly.

She saw the look of surprise cross Luke's face, surprise mixed with a bit of hope, "Do what to Rory? I would never hurt her."

"Not on purpose no. But Rory hasn't got that many people in her life that she can count on no matter what, she only has Me, Sookie, Mia and I'm hoping you?" she asked softly.

Luke nodded, "She does. No matter what."

"So we can't be together. If something were to happen to us it would break her. I can't let that happen, I had no one there for me when I was younger Luke and I promised myself that I would never let that happen to Rory. The whole town will know if we are together or not together, which means Rory will know everything too, I think they have already proven that."

"I wouldn't let it affect my relationship with Rory, I will always be there for her. Just give us a chance Lorelai," Luke said eagerly, taking a few steps towards her.

Lorelai took a few steps back, stopping when she felt the door behind her and felt a sense of Deja-Vu. "Luke, she would get her hopes up. She already wants us to date, do you not see how dangerous that is? If we broke up we would be crushing that hope. And of course it would affect your relationship with her, do you really think I would come into the diner everyday if that happened? Or that you would want to look at a mini-me everyday?"

"Lorelai, please..." Luke rasped out, reaching for her.

"Luke, I can't. Please can we just go back to the way it was before? Pretend it never happened?" Lorelai begged, trying to shy away from his hand and failing miserably. The air was thick with tension, so thick she thought she was going to drown in it. Her heart was racing and her body was responding to his proximity, refusing to listen to her head.

He put his hands either side of her head, pining her against the wall, "Tell me that you don't want me. Tell me that you don't want a relationship because you don't want _me._ "

She closed her eyes, refusing to look into his which were dark with desire, she felt a shiver run through her when he ran a thumb over her lip.

"What I thought," he muttered softly before bringing his lips down onto hers.

Lorelai burned everywhere, she hungrily kissed him back, forgetting her reasons for not doing so. She moaned quietly when she felt his tongue flick out against her lips, asking for entry, which she granted, deepening the kiss. She ran her hands over his chest, savouring the feel of him. He growled softly and bit her lip. The bite sent liquid fire running through her body, she felt like she was burning up from the inside. He gathered her closer, so that every part of them was now touching, leaning up against the wall. His mouth left hers and ran a trail of kisses down her chin and neck, each one feeling a brand on her soft skin.

The ringing of a phone snapped them out of it, Luke cursed and pulled himself away from her. The sudden rush of cold air felt like someone had just thrown water over her. She sagged against the door, glad for it's support as she steadied her breathing. Luke didn't move to answer the phone and just stared at Lorelai.

Composing herself, Lorelai straightened, she couldn't believe that she had let it get so far, "That can't happen again Luke. Please? For Rory?"

Luke ground his jaws together before closing his eyes and sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You're not willing to take a chance on us? We might not break up, you don't know what will happen."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "There are no guarantees Luke, and until there are I'm not willing to risk hurting Rory."

Luke scratched his head, "But-"

Lorelai held up her hands to stop him, "Please Luke, don't make this any harder than it already is."

Luke gave a wry grin, "Oh I think it is already as hard as it's going to get."

Lorelai let out a soft, sad chuckle, "Dirty."

Luke took a deep breath and watched her with regret before finally nodding, "Ok, for Rory."

Lorelai felt a wave of sadness chase away the remaining desire. "Thank you Luke," she whispered before turning and heading back to diner. Each step was hard to take, she wanted nothing more than to turn around and run back to him, but she had made her decision and she would stick to it. "For Rory," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **Thank you for your support of this story, I love seeing that someone has commented on/followed/favourited this story.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **x**

* * *

Luke wiped down the counter, trying to ignore the giggling coming from the table in the corner. He hadn't been successful so far, sneaking looks at the Gilmore girls whenever he thought he could get away with it. It had been a week since he had kissed Lorelai in his apartment and true to their words they hadn't mentioned it since. Luke tried his best to act normal around her but found the whole situation infuriating. He didn't know what he could do to convince Lorelai to give them a chance. The only thing that gave him any kind of hope was that, if the kiss was anything to go by, she was attracted to him too.

"Luke?"

The small voice pulled Luke out of his musings, he glanced up and saw Rory standing behind the counter watching him with a nervous smile.

"Yeah?" he asked in surprise, he hadn't noticed her moving his way.

"This Saturday is my birthday," Rory stated with a happy smile.

Luke didn't know why she was telling him this and stared at her awkwardly, "Ok..."

"We are having a party at my house for it."

"That will be nice," he said, deciding to humour her.

"Did you want to come?" she asked eagerly.

Luke felt the surprise shoot through him, "Oh...err..."

Rory's eager face fell into a small frown, "It's ok if you don't want too. Don't worry if you can't."

"No...wait!" Luke said desperately as Rory turned away, he felt like an idiot but he honestly hadn't realised that she was inviting him. "I'll come. You just caught me off guard."

Rory's face split into a wide smile, "Really? You'll come?"

"Yeah. It's not fancy dress or anything is it? Because I'm not dressing up." Luke hadn't been to a kid's party since he was a kid and didn't really know what to expect.

Rory giggled, "No you don't have to dress up."

"Ok then, thanks for the invite," Luke replied with a small smile and a nod of his head.

He watched as Rory bounced back towards her mother and caught Lorelai's gaze. She offered him a small smile which he returned. When the duo had gone back to their gossiping Luke let out a big sigh. He knew that the best course of action was to forget about Lorelai, just be her friend and move on with his life, but he also knew that that was easier said then done.

* * *

"I don't get what the problem is," Sookie said slowly, her brows furrowed as she tried to work it out.

"There isn't really a _problem_ , I'm just saying it might be a bit awkward with him there." Lorelai took a big gulp of her coffee before continuing, "We haven't spoken properly since the day in his apartment."

"Isn't that the whole point of you two not dating though? So he can be in Rory's life?" Sookie said thoughtfully.

Lorelai sighed, they had only kissed twice and it was already affecting Rory. "Yeah, I know. It's just... whenever I see him there is this tension in the air, I feel like I'm suffocating."

Sookie chuckled, "Well I can keep an eye on you at the party and if it looks like things are heating up I could throw water over you?"

"Sookie!" Lorelai laughed.

"Or I could make sure you both get some privacy?" she said undeterred, eyebrows raised.

"I definitely think I prefer the first option," Lorelai said dryly, "The last thing I need is privacy with Luke."

Sookie laughed before turning her attention back to the chicken she was preparing.

"Well?" Lorelai prompted when she realised that Sookie wasn't going to say anything.

Sookie looked up in surprise, "Well what?"

"Sooookiee," Lorelai whined.

"Oh you want advice?"

"That would be nice, yes."

Sookie laughed, "Sorry! I thought we were done. Well my advice would be to talk to him."

Lorelai groaned loudly, she wanted to be friends with him but talking to him now seemed too soon. "Talk to him like a mature adult you mean? I'm not feeling very grown up right now Sooks."

"Sorry, that's all I've got," Sookie replied, attention now firmly back on the chicken.

"How about you talk to him for me?"

Sookie guffawed, "We're not in the 5th grade Lorelai."

"If only we were, life was so much simpler then," Lorelai said with a dreamy expression.

"Even though you lived with your parents?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that, maybe not then," Lorelai shuddered.

She watched as her best friend put the chicken into some marinade. She knew she was being an idiot but she couldn't help it. Luke had managed to get under her skin and she was finding it very difficult to dislodge him.

With a sigh she put her coffee mug into the sink, "Talk to him eh?"

"Yep," Sookie replied distractedly.

"Fine I will. I don't know if I'll have a chance too before the party though." Lorelai said seriously, biting her lip. She had a lot of stuff to get sorted before the party if she wanted to make it fun for Rory.

"Talk to him there then," Sookie replied simply.

Lorelai doubted that she would get any time with Luke at the party but smiled at her friend anyway. Life had definitely gotten complicated since moving into her house.

* * *

Luke made his way to the Gilmore house. He was nervous. He had no idea what to expect from the day but he knew that it was going to be a spectacle with Lorelai involved.

As he neared the house he heard music blaring and groaned. It was loud and obnoxious and exactly what Lorelai would consider fun. He clutched the present he had bought Rory in his hand, at the time monogrammed Unicorn towels had seemed like a great idea but now he wasn't so sure.

He turned the last corner, the house finally coming into view and he stopped short in shock. If he had to guess he would say that the entire population of Star's Hollow had come to celebrate Rory's birthday. Children squealed with delight, running around playing games while the adults watched with happy smiles. A table in the corner groaned under all of the weight of presents. Sookie stood guarding the food table, a large cake taking centre stage.

Luke scanned the crowd and instantly saw Lorelai, dancing on a make-shift stage with Rory. He watched them, a smile tugging at his lips as they laughed and sang along with the music. He found himself transfixed by Lorelai; her eye's bright and her face flushed with happiness.

He made his way towards the present table, glancing at the dance floor every couple of steps, and put his present on the groaning table. He was amazed that it hadn't collapsed already. He paused, unsure of what to do as he watched the happy scene before him.

It wasn't long before Lorelai caught his gaze. She waved, causing Rory to turn around, her face splitting into a large smile when she spotted Luke. He watched in trepidation as the girls headed his way.

"You came!" Rory squealed excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I said I would." Luke said with a smile, taking in the proudly worn birthday badge and crown. "Happy birthday Rory. I got you a present, not that you needed another one. Do you think that table is stable enough? I think it is going to collapse any second now."

"Relax Luke! The table is fine. She definitely got a good haul this year though. She did much better than I did, I didn't get a single thing" Lorelai pouted slightly, Rory giggling at her side.

"It is my birthday, I should get more presents than you!"

Lorelai turned to her daughter in mock outrage, "How can you be so cruel? After all I have done for you?"

Rory giggled madly as Luke rolled his eyes at the woman's antics. "Seriously, you need professional help," he sighed.

"Nah, I've been organising these parties for years now. I've gotten pretty good at them, no need for professional's here," Lorelai quipped back, deliberately choosing to misunderstand him.

"Are you bad at anything?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Not that I can think of," Lorelai laughed.

Luke shook his head in amazement, he had never met a woman like her before in his life, "You're an amazing woman," he said drily.

Lorelai took a bow, "Why thank you sir."

"You know that wasn't a compliment right?"

"Oh yeah, I know," Lorelai smiled.

Luke shook his head, she really was the most infuriating person he knew. He was about to say as much when he caught her gaze, the look she was giving him made his mouth run dry. The world around them seemed to disappear and he felt like they were the only two people left of earth. He swallowed nervously, wanting nothing more than to grab her and kiss her senseless until she agreed to give them a chance.

"Lorelai?"

The sudden voice caused Luke to come crashing back to his senses. He looked around them and saw Sookie making her way towards them, looking determined. Luke turned back to Lorelai, surprised to find himself within inches of her. She seemed to realise how close they were at the same time and took a hasty step back. He quickly looked around for Rory, embarrassed when he caught her staring at them with an excited gleam in her eye.

"Lorelai, I need help with the food," Sookie said with a pointed look at her best friend.

"Coming Sooks!" Lorelai said, a little too brightly. "I'll see you later Luke, eat some food and have fun!"

Luke watched as the two women walked away, heads close as they spoke. He turned back to Rory, uncomfortable when he found her staring at him. "Having fun?" he asked lamely when she continued to stare.

"Lot's of fun," she replied sweetly, before dashing back to the dance floor.

* * *

Rory's mind was whirling. She knew that they liked each other and they had just proven it. They had both forgotten that she was there and had stared at each other like they wanted to devour one another.

She quickly told Lane all about it, eager for her best friend's input.

"Luke and Lorelai? Are you sure?" Lane asked seriously.

"Yeah! I think they would have kissed if Sookie hadn't interrupted." Rory tried to be annoyed with Sookie for interrupting but couldn't be. The woman had done too much for her in the past.

"Do you want them together?"

Rory took a moment to ponder the question before nodding, "He makes her happy. And she makes him happy I think."

"What are they waiting for then?" Lane asked excitedly. Her own mother's life wasn't anywhere near as exciting.

"I don't know," Rory shrugged, "Adults are idiots."

Lane giggled. "Do you think we should help them?"

Rory's face split into a large, devilish smile, "Yes, I think we should."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the long absence! Life has just gotten manic!**

 **Thank you so much for your comments and support!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The party seemed to be a roaring success, Lorelai smiled as she watched Rory and Lane giggling together in the centre of the make-shift dance floor. Every so often her eyes would sweep the crowd and fall on Luke. He stood awkwardly, watching the dancing with an apprehensive look. Lorelai stifled a laugh, he looked so out of place and yet determined to stay.

Rory suddenly tore towards Lorelai, face flushed with excitement, "Mum! Come dance."

"Are you sure? Now you're a teenager dancing with your mum could ruin your street cred," Lorelai laughed, allowing herself to be dragged onto the dance floor.

Rory just rolled her eyes in response and continued to drag her mother until they were in the centre of the dance floor. Lorelai spun her daughter around, grinning when Rory laughed.

"Are you having fun kid?" she asked, practically shouting over the loud music.

Rory nodded enthusiastically, "You've done it again! Your parties are always the best!"

"Well we haven't gotten shut down yet," Lorelai pouted sadly, earning another laugh from Rory.

"I'm not sure even you could top that one!"

Lorelai grinned, "Is that a challenge?"

Rory laughed again, her face flushed from all the dancing. Her blue eyes scanned the party, her eyes resting on a point just behind Lorelai and her brows furrowing slightly, "Do you think Luke is ok?"

Lorelai turned to scan the crowd, laughing when she saw Luke cornered by Babette and Miss Patty, "I think he is about to get mauled."

"Should we save him?" Rory asked, giggling when Luke scanned around, desperately looking for an escape.

Lorelai watched Luke warily, she knew she was being stupid but she couldn't help being a little nervous, deciding to be brave she smiled down at Rory, "You stay and have fun, I'll save him."

She made her way towards the trio, expertly dodging dancing children along the way. "Luuuuke," she called when she was within earshot of the little group.

Luke looked up quickly, relief flooding his face as he spotted Lorelai.

"Lorelai! This hunk of a man has turned us both down for a dance," Patty said cackling with Babette when they saw Luke blush a little.

"Yeah sugar, you would think we were about to eat him," Babette crooned gleefully.

Lorelai laughed at the two women's antics, they knew perfectly well how uncomfortable Luke would be feeling right now, "Well ladies, I need this 'hunk of a man's' help."

Luke's head jerked up in surprise, "You do?" he asked gratefully.

Lorelai flashed him a conspirators smile, "Yes I do. We have a cake crisis of epic proportions."

"Lead the way," he said quickly, managing to get away from the two older women and making a beeline towards the front porch.

Lorelai turned back to Babette and Patty, "Shame on you!" she murmured with a grin.

"We couldn't help ourselves honey," Miss Patty chuckled.

"He does bring it on himself doesn't he?" Lorelai laughed. Taking a steadying breath, she turned and followed Luke, surprised to see him already ascending the steps leading into the house. She hurried her footsteps when he paused on the porch, "Head on in!" she called.

Luke shook his head and kept putting weight on one leg and then removing it, head cocked. Lorelai caught up with him, confused by his actions. "Are you ok?" she asked, mildly concerned.

"When was this porch last checked?" he asked, barely looking up at her and testing another patch of wood.

"I don't know," Lorelai shrugged.

He glanced up at her, exasperated, " You didn't ask the estate agent?"

Lorelai smiled, "It looked pretty! Besides, I haven't fallen through it yet."

Luke shook his head, "There are a few weak spots, I'll have to come and check on it another day when I have my tools. Don't use it in the meantime though, I don't want you or Rory breaking anything. I can only imagine the fuss you would make if you hurt yourself."

Lorelai put on an affronted air, "Excuse me? I think you would find that am the best kind of patient, I don't like to make a fuss. Well...much of one anyway. You would only hear me complaining about it once or twice...a minute"

Luke rolled his eyes, "I'm serious Lorelai, let me check it for you properly?"

"Does this mean I'm going to see Bert again?" she asked, trying to make light of the situation. Whenever he showed real concern for her or Rory her stomach clenched uncomfortably and she started to question if she was making a huge mistake in turning him down.

"Not if you call it Bert you won't" Luke said gruffly, striding into the house.

"Don't call Bert an it!" Lorelai called after him indignantly, before following him into the house "Do I have a choice about the porch?"

Luke headed towards the kitchen, "Nope. Don't let Rory use it, if you want to risk your own neck that's your own choice."

Lorelai laughed, it was nice to know that even when they were having a few problems he still wanted to make sure that they were ok, or at least that Rory would be ok.

"So, you needed help with a cake?" Luke asked when he reached the kitchen, eyeing Sookies chocolate creation warily.

"Sookie would kill us before she let us touch that cake," Lorelai laughed, "I just had to get you out of Babette and Miss Patty's clutches."

"Yeah thanks for that, I didn't see them coming and it was suddenly too late," he said gruffly, staring at her.

"Rookie mistake," Lorelai chuckled. "Do you want a beer or anything."

"A beer would be great thanks."

Lorelai nodded and grabbed one from the fridge, ignoring the usual current of electricity that shot through her at the slight touch of their fingers. Luke took a swig of his drink and an awkward silence fell between them.

Lorelai didn't know what to say, she hated this awkwardness and wished things could go back to normal between them. She hadn't meant for anything like this to happen, she had just been looking for some good coffee. She chanced a glance at him and found him to be watching her too, they both looked away quickly.

Lorelai tried to stifle her laughter but couldn't control it, she snorted. The sound causing Luke to look up in surprise. She was relieved when his face split into a wide grin too and before she knew it they were both laughing.

"We are being ridiculous aren't we?" Lorelai asked, gasping for breath.

"Yep," Luke chortled.

Lorelai felt the tension draining out of the room, it always helped when you could laugh at yourself. "Do you think we can stop being ridiculous?"

Luke nodded seriously, "I think we should definitely give it a go."

"I am sorry about everything though, running away was stupid. I should have stayed and talked to you. I think I made the whole situation worse."

Luke shrugged, "I think we are both at fault."

Lorelai nodded slightly, "If it weren't for Rory-"

"Don't say it." Luke interrupted gruffly, "Don't blame her."

"That's not what I meant," Lorelai said softly, "I just wanted you to know that if circumstances had been different...well.." she trailed off awkwardly.

Luke stared at her seriously, "If you wanted to be with me you would be with me. There is nothing stopping you but you."

Lorelai said nothing, she didn't have anything to say. She kept her eyes lowered, worried about what he would see if they made eye contact.

Luke sighed heavily, "It's ok. I won't press you anymore. I just want to be friends, without any of this awkwardness."

Lorelai was careful to keep her face blank, surprised at the hurt running through her, she was so preoccupied hiding her own feelings that she didn't notice the look of pain flash across Luke's face. She didn't know how he had managed to to affect her this deeply in such a short amount of time.

"Thank you Luke," she said with as genuine smile as she could muster.

He nodded slowly and they eyed each other for a couple of seconds before Lorelai broke eye contact.

"I better go check on the birthday girl," she said with another smile.

"She seems like she is having fun."

"Yeah, she does. We will know how successful it has been by this evening though, one year it got so out of hand the police shut us down. Here's hoping!" Lorelai flashed him another smile, feeling relieved that they were back on the road to being friends again. "Are you brave enough to head out there?"

He took a deep breath, "I guess so."

Lorelai laughed, "Don't worry, if they get you send me a signal and I'll rescue you."

"What sort of a signal?"

"Maybe you could shine a light into the sky with my name blacked out in it?"

Luke stared at her baffled, "Like the bat signal?"

Lorelai laughed at his expression, "You need to learn to take a joke Luke!"

He just shook his head as they headed back out to enjoy the party.

* * *

Luke headed back to his diner, dragging his heavy feet. He vowed to never stay that long at a kids party ever again, it had been exhausting and _loud. Why do kids have to be so damn loud?_ He let out a tired yawn, he couldn't believe that the party was still raging on behind him, the Gilmore girls were full of boundless energy, though with the amount of sugar they had consumed he wasn't too surprised. He had finally been allowed to make his excuses and leave, though only after Rory had dragged him around and introduced him to all of her friends. He felt a swell of happiness as he thought about her determinedly dragging him through the crowd. The day had definitely gone better than he thought it would. The conversation in the kitchen had cleared the air between him and Lorelai at least, there had only been one awkward moment between them after that conversation when Rory had tried to get him to dance and had enlisted a reluctant Lorelai to help convince him. He had been very tempted to say yes, just for an excuse to touch her, but he had come to his senses at the last moment. He was determined not to push her anymore, he would rather have Lorelai in his life as just a friend than not have her in his life at all. The last week had been hell without her annoying perkiness, he hadn't realised how lonely he had been until she walked into his diner in a caffeine frenzy. He let out a sad sigh, the whole situation definitely hadn't gone the way he had hoped.

As he rounded the last bend his diner came into view, light spilling from its windows onto the square. He checked his watch and huffed in irritation, _Caesar should have closed up by now._ He strode across the square, determined to kick out any stragglers so he could lock up and go to bed. The bell tinkled as he walked though the door and he was surprised to see that the place was empty.

"Caesar?" he called, heading into the kitchen. Finding it empty and everything shut off he headed back into the diner. _Maybe he is in the store room, surely he didn't leave the place open when he left?_ A quick check of the storeroom and the bathroom showed that Caesar was nowhere to be found. His irritation growing he strode back into the kitchen to make sure everything had been shut down properly, if he couldn't trust Caesar to turn off the lights and lock up how could he trust him to shut everything else off? Not for the first time Luke was glad that he lived in such a safe town. Satisfied that everything had been shut off he headed back into the diner and stopped dead.

In front of him stood a beautiful woman that he didn't think he would ever see again. She was tall and slim, with curly reddish brown hair and big brown eyes. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he stared at her, he was at a loss for what to say.

"Hi Luke," she said softly, a large smile lighting up her face.

He stared at that smile, surprised when his stomach didn't somersault like it used to when she smiled. He said nothing, still dumbfounded that she was back.

"Sorry I didn't call, I wasn't expecting to come back myself. I was at Heathrow in London when I saw a flight heading here and I just jumped on it. I'm glad you haven't moved where you keep the spare key or I would have had to wait outside on the curb. You rarely used to leave this place, I was surprised that you were out," she gushed quickly, obviously getting uncomfortable with his staring.

Luke made a concentrated effort to snap himself out of his daze, he managed to close his mouth and felt inordinately proud of himself.

"Are you not going to say hello?" she asked quietly, her smile starting to falter.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" he finally managed to ask, staring at the woman who had broken his heart over two years ago.

She took a few steps towards him, her hands held out placatingly "I missed you Luke, I think I made a big mistake when I left here."

"You think you made a mistake?" he asked hoarsely. He didn't know how he was supposed to be feeling but he was sure that he should have been happier than he was at that moment. The woman that he had wanted to spend his life with, the one that had broken his heart and made him believe that he was better off alone had just strolled back into his life and admitted that leaving him had been wrong. He should have been ecstatic, but all he could think about was a woman with big blue eyes, dark black hair and a young daughter.

"I really do. I shouldn't have left the way I did. Do you think you could forgive me?" she asked hopefully, taking another few steps towards him.

Luke stood stock still, he didn't know how he should react, he had a funny feeling that if it were Lorelai saying these things his reaction would have been very different.

At his silence, hurt crossed Rachel's face, "You've found someone else haven't you? I messed up and waited too long and now you are with someone else."

Even after everything the woman in front of him had put him through he couldn't stand to see her hurting, she had meant so much to him at one point, "No, I'm not with anyone else." He said it carefully, leaving out the whole truth.

Rachel's face brightened, "So do you think you could give us another chance? I promise I will make it up to you?"

Luke stared at her earnest expression, his mind straying back to the past couple of conversations with Lorelai, her insistence that they couldn't be together, that they could only ever be friends. _"_ I'm not sure," he said quietly.

Her face fell ever so slightly, "I guess I deserve that. We can start off slow? No pressure?"

Luke deliberated, surely his feelings for Rachel would come back? He had loved her once, surely he could love her again? Should he really risk his potential happiness with Rachel over a woman who was determined that they should only be friends and who might never change her mind? Taking a deep breath his eyes swept over Rachel once again, she was beautiful and strong and willing to give them a chance. He was teetering over a precipice and knew that this decision could very well change his life.

Very slowly, so slowly that he didn't know if she would realise he was doing it, he nodded his head. Her face split into a wide grin and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him that it was the wrong woman in his arms and that he had just made a huge mistake.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14

Lorelai groaned softly and looked at the bedside clock, she groaned louder when she saw that it was only half 7. That meant she had only gotten a couple of hours sleep, the party finally winding down at around 3 in the morning. She rolled over and squealed in surprise when she felt a body squirm beside her. Heart pounding, she pulled the covers back roughly, relief flooding through her when she saw Rory stir.

"Rory?" she whispered softly, concerned for her now teenage daughter, very rarely did Rory join her in bed in the middle of the night.

"Time is it?" Rory mumbled, eyes screwed shut against the light.

Lorelai brushed Rory's forehead, glad when she didn't feel a temperature, "Half 7 sweets. Are you ok? Did you get sick in the night?"

"No...why?" Rory muttered, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Well...you're in my bed."

"Babette is in mine," her daughter grumbled, turning onto her other side and falling back to sleep.

Lorelai let loose a small laugh, only at one of her parties would the next door neighbour not be able to make it home. Shaking her head she clambered out of the bed, letting Rory sleep while she showered and changed before going in search of her brown elixir.

As she walked down the stairs she could see that Babette wasn't the only one to not make it home. Miss Patty was fast asleep on the sofa, her small snores drifting up the stairs, and Sookie was asleep in the single seater, her feet perched up on a pouffe. Shaking her head with a small smile she headed into the kitchen, checking that Babette was still alive in Rory's room. Satisfied that she was, Lorelai turned to her coffee machine and screeched for the second time that morning.

"Kirk?" Lorelai called, looking anywhere but at the young man asleep on her floor.

"Where am I?" he asked in response, moving ever so slightly.

"You're in my kitchen."

"You're kitchen?" he asked blearily.

"Yes, you're in my kitchen. Why are you naked Kirk?" Lorelai asked, her eyes fixed determinedly on Rory's bedroom door.

There was a short pause, in which Lorelai assumed that he checked the situation out for himself before he responded, "Oh no! Not again, sorry Lorelai."

"That's ok Kirk, but maybe you should find your clothes and go home?"

"As soon as I find them I will."

Deciding that her kitchen needed to be thoroughly disinfected before it could be used again, she headed into the living room and roused Sookie, "Hey Sookie, I really need some coffee so I'm going to Luke's to grab some. I'll bring breakfast back for you all. If Rory wakes up can you let her know where I am?"

Sookie nodded her head in agreement, barely opening her eyes. Hoping that she had heard her, Lorelai headed out the front door, deciding that it was worth risking the porch rather than seeing Kirk naked again. Her eyes scanned the garden as she made her way down the path, her eyes immediately falling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt crumpled up in a pile.

"Kirk?" she called with a sigh, hoping that he would hear her. When she got no response she walked to the back of the house and headed into the kitchen, her hand firmly clamped over her eyes. "Kirk?"

"Yeah Lorelai?" Kirk answered casually, too casually for a naked person in Lorelai's opinion.

"Your clothes are outside on the lawn," she said, knowing that she should have brought them in for him but not wanting to run the risk of touching his underwear.

"Oh thank god, I thought I might have buried them again."

"Buried them? Again?" Lorelai responded, dumbfounded. This town could really throw you for a loop.

"I do it from time to time," Kirk answered as if he were talking about the weather.

Deciding that it wasn't worth the headache Lorelai turned on the spot and headed back down the path towards the town. It was a beautiful, crisp day and the fresh air helped to clear her head after last night. She was suffering from a severe sugar hangover and was bitterly regretting taking part in the doughnut eating competition (even if she did win hands down).

She was glad that the party had been such a success, she even thought that Luke had enjoyed it, even if he would never admit it to himself. She was glad that they had managed to have a talk and clear the air a bit. Now that they both knew where they stood she was hoping that it could go back to the way it was before the kissing incidents.

In next to no time she was opening the diner door, the familiar tinkle making her smile. Her eyes scanned over the usual crowd of people in the diner, a lot of them calling out to her as she passed them and headed towards the counter.

"Luuuuuuke," she called in her most annoying tone, knowing how much it irked him when she did it. "I am in serious need of coffee, I have seen things that people should never have to see!"

Luke popped his head out of the kitchen and gave her a withering glare, "Can you ever just wait quietly like a normal person?"

"But this is an emergency," Lorelai said with a dramatic shudder.

"With you coffee is always an emergency," Luke said with a shake of his head.

"Not like this it isn't. I have seen Kirk naked. _Fully naked!"_

Luke blanched, "How did that happen?"

"He was just naked in my kitchen, fast asleep on my floor."

Luke gave a small chuckle, pouring Lorelai a large mug of coffee which she sipped on gratefully. "Things must have gotten out of control after I left then."

"Not _that_ out of hand! There was just more dancing and eating. The cops got called on us, but they just joined in after I used some of my charm on them," she replied, batting her eyelids.

Luke snorted, "God help them if you turn the charm on. Anything else I can get you?"

"Yeah, Sookie, Patty and Babette all ended up crashing over so I need enough breakfast food for all of them, to go please."

"Coming up," he said with a smile before shouting the order out to Caesar. With that done he came back to Lorelai, his face suddenly serious. "There is something I need to tell you."

"You killed someone and need help hiding the body? I would normally be more than willing to help you out but I've just showered and I didn't get much sleep last night. Sorry pal!" she babbled nervously, not liking the look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked bemused before shaking his head, "Never mind, don't answer that."

Lorelai bit her tongue and waited nervously for him to gather his thoughts.

"When I got back from the party last night I had a visitor," he said slowly, watching Lorelai keenly.

"And?" Lorelai prompted when it didn't look like he was about to continue.

"And it was unexpected, I didn't think I would ever see them again and it was unplanned."

Luke's babbling was starting to make Lorelai nervous, he was king of the monosyllable and she was supposed to be the babbler, "Just spit it out Lu-"

"Hi," a perky voice interrupted.

Lorelai's head jerked towards the new voice and felt herself freeze, out from behind the curtain separating the diner from Luke's apartment a very pretty woman had emerged wearing what was undeniably one of Luke's shirts. It only took a second for comprehension to hit, this was obviously the visitor that Luke had been nervous about mentioning. Her eyes flicked back to Luke who was looking like he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

"This...this is Rachel," he stammered.

"Rachel?" Lorelai replied idiotically, too shocked to say anything else. She felt like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Yes Rachel," he nodded.

"Hi," Rachel said again, staring between Luke and Lorelai curiously.

"Rachel, this is Lorelai," Luke said, his face going red.

"It's nice to meet you," the girl responded, holding her hand out for Lorelai to shake.

Lorelai stared at the hand mutely, her brain taking too long to come up with the appropriate response. Finally it managed to click into gear and she grasped the proffered hand, "Hi, I'm Lorelai."

The girl laughed, the sound sending daggers through Lorelai's chest, "Yes, Luke said. Is it really that surprising for Luke to have a woman around the place, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Lorelai let out a weak chuckle, proud of herself for even managing that considering that she was struggling to breathe, "It's definitely unusual."

"He has always been a bit of a loner," Rachel said with a smile, sending a wink towards Lorelai.

Luke cleared his throat awkwardly, "Here's your food Lorelai."

"Oh thanks," she said quickly, jumping up and grabbing the food. "I've got to go before my guests get so hungry they eat Rory," she said weakly, giving them her best attempt at a smile. "It was nice to meet you," she said to Rachel and, avoiding looking at Luke, made her way out of the diner at top speed.

Only when the diner was out of sight did she slow down, her brain trying to sort through the new information. _Luke and Rachel?_ The thought left a sour taste in her mouth. "Stupid," she muttered to herself angrily swiping at a tear that had escaped from her eye, what had she expected? For him to wait and pine over her? _No_ she thought to herself, she just hadn't expected for him to move on so _quickly_. It was the shock of seeing her suddenly, that was all this was. She knew she liked Luke, and there was some definite attraction between them, but that was all it had been. Nothing deeper than that, but then, _why did it hurt so much?_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

 **Thank you so much for reading/liking/favouriting and commenting on this story! It really means a lot to me!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Luke watched Lorelai practically run from the diner, and fought the urge to go after her. He had expected it to be awkward but he hadn't thought she would react quite like that. He tried to quell the swell of hope that rose up inside of him, instantly feeling guilty that he was thinking like that when Rachel was back.

He turned his attention back to Rachel, eyeing the shirt she was wearing, "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"What?" Rachel asked surprised.

"My shirt. You're wearing it," he repeated gruffly. It signified too much in his opinion, he had kipped on the sofa while she had the bed, but her wearing his shirt definitely suggested that something had happened between them. He knew he should have made her stay somewhere else.

Rachel's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "I had no clean clothes, I didn't think you would mind."

Luke scratched his head, aware of the audience they had in the diner and decided not to push it. "Don't worry about it," he said uncomfortably.

"Oooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk," Rachel said slowly, dragging out the word before eyeing him keenly, "so... Lorelai seems nice"

"She is," he said curtly, paying more attention to wiping down the counter than the act warranted.

"What's going on between you two?" she asked bluntly, she had never been one to dice her words.

Luke wished that the floor would open up and eat him, this was definitely not a conversation he wanted with Rachel, and definitely not in the middle of his diner. "Caesar, I'm going upstairs for a few minutes," he said shortly before leading Rachel upstairs.

"That bad huh?" she said with a small laugh.

"No, not that bad. I just don't want the whole damn town listening to our conversation."

Rachel chuckled appreciatively, "Some things never change." She waited until they were back in Luke's apartment before broaching the subject, "So, you and Lorelai?"

"Are friends," he said quietly.

"But you want to be more?"

He shrugged, Rachel deserved to know the truth if they were going to give their relationship another go, "It doesn't matter, she doesn't want to be more."

Rachel nodded, clearly thinking. "Who was she talking about getting eaten? Roy something?"

Luke sighed, apparently they weren't done with this conversation. He glanced up and saw Rachel watching him, her face alight with curiosity, "Her daughter Rory."

Immediately Rachel seemed to relax, her eyes seemed a little less tight and her smile slightly more genuine, "She has a kid?"

Luke smiled, "Yeah, it was her birthday yesterday, that's where I was."

Rachel laughed in shock, "You? At a kids birthday party? _WOW!_ You must like her to want to hang out with a kid. She could only be a couple of years old?"

"13," he said abruptly, a little irritated, "Rory is different, she isn't annoying like most kids."

Rachel held her hands up in surrender, "Ok sorry!"

He shrugged again, an uneasy silence filling the room. _Maybe I shouldn't have told her?_

"Look Luke, I don't want to step on any toes here-"

"You're not, she doesn't want me."

"So I'm the boobie prize huh?" Rachel said, hurt crossing her face.

Luke immediately felt guilty again, he never knew the right thing to say. "I didn't mean that! I'm happy you're here." _I think,_ he added quietly to himself.

"Good, because I really want this Luke. Really, I won't mess up again."

He studied her carefully, he could read the sincerity in her face but she had been sincere the last time. "I believe you," he said softly and he did, he didn't think for a second that she set out to hurt him, she just had a short attention span. "I need to get back to the diner, Caesar is on his own."

With a last nod, he headed back to the diner. He really hoped that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Lorelai took a steadying breath before plastering a smile on her face, she was determined that no one would notice the turmoil going on inside of of her. She hurried up the steps and onto her porch, too annoyed with Luke to take his advice at that moment and strode through the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" she called out in a falsely cheery tone. "And I come bearing gifts!"

She heard a few grumbles from the living room and found that everyone was where she had left them. Grateful for the few extra minutes this would give her to pull herself together she headed for the kitchen to start dishing up.

Sookie was the first to join her, "Morning, do I smell breakfast?"

"Yep, I've got a bit of everything. Luke's finest!" Lorelai replied her voice breaking slightly when she said Luke's name. Luckily Sookie didn't seem to notice.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have made something," Sookie said with a stretch before heading to get herself a glass of water.

"I wouldn't stand there without shoes on Sooks" Lorelai said quickly, suddenly remembering Kirk laying on her floor. Meeting Rachel had pushed the incident to the back of her mind.

Sookie paused, looking at Lorelai with curiosity, "Why?"

"Because when I came downstairs this morning Kirk was lying there completely naked."

Sookie wrinkled her nose and took a few hasty steps back, "I'll go grab some shoes."

Lorelai laughed, only in Star's Hollow would someone not question finding a naked person on the floor. By the time Sookie returned Lorelai had filled two plates with food and was pushing her breakfast around with her fork, "Is anyone else up yet?"

"Nope, I don't think they will be moving anytime soon. Turns out Patty brought some Founder's Day punch with her last night," Sookie said, rolling her eyes indulgently as she started in on her breakfast.

Lorelai continued to play with her food, her appetite completely gone. She avoided looking at Sookie, knowing that the second she did her best friend would see right through her. In the end it didn't matter though, Sookie knew her too well.

"What's up?" Sookie asked suddenly.

Lorelai sighed, "It's nothing."

"Lorelai, you're not eating, it definitely has to be something."

"Do you know a Rachel?" Lorelai blurted quickly, looking Sookie in the eye. She could tell immediately that she did.

"Ah, she's back again?"

"Again?"

"She is Luke's on again, off again girlfriend. She has disappeared off twice now, whenever she is here they seem really happy, very serious and all settled and just when you think it might work out, _poof_ she's gone! And then Luke is all sad and alone again." Sookie shook her head sadly.

Lorelai felt a sudden anger flood through her, "And he takes her back after that?"

"You have to understand Lorelai, she does seem to love him and he loves her, last time she was back I was sure that they had finally cracked it. I thought that they were going to get married. She just gets bored, or the timing isn't right or something... I don't know, but whenever she is back I think Luke hopes that it is for good, that he will finally be enough. So he forgives her. He really is a good guy."

Lorelai took a moment to digest this, her stomach twisting uncomfortably when she imagined Luke in love with Rachel, she also felt an overwhelming sadness for Luke. "Poor Luke."

"Yeah." Sookie agreed carefully, "So you met her huh?"

"Oh yeah, and the whole town was there to witness the moment. I have to say, if there was a competition for embarassing yourself in front of someone I would have taken the gold! There she was, all pretty and perky, swanning around in his shirt and just looking effortless, and there I was, mouth open and I mean, flapping in the breeze open, just repeating whatever she said."

Sookie laughed gently, "It couldn't have been that bad!"

"Oh no, it was."

Sookie looked down at her plate of food, concentrating on cutting up her sausage, "Why do you care anyway?" she asked casually.

"I don't," Lorelai answered.

"Uh huh...you seem like its bothered you," Sookie persisted.

"It was just the shock of it you know? Only last week he was kissing me and telling me he wanted to be with me and now suddenly there is a Rachel wearing his shirt, behind the counter like she owns the place."

Sookie finally looked up, an uncharacteristically sharp look in her eye, "But you turned him down. You said you only wanted to be friends. Did you expect him to pine after you?"

Lorelai blanched, she knew that Sookie hadn't said it to be cruel but the words still stung. She didn't know what she had expected, but Sookie was right. She had rejected him, what else should he have done? "I do only want to be friends," she said quietly, her eyes cast towards her plate.

"Then what's the problem Lorelai?" Sookie asked softly.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

Sookie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Rory walked in, yawning loudly.

"Morning hon," Lorelai said quickly, grateful for the distraction. She could feel Sookie eyeing her but decided to ignore it.

"Is that Luke's breakfast?" Rory asked eagerly, sitting herself at the table.

"Only the best on your birthday weekend kid."

Rory laughed, "Could we see Luke today? He left before I got to open his present and I wanted to thank him for it."

"What did he get you?" Sookie asked curiously.

Rory grimaced slightly, "Monogrammed unicorn towels."

"Those were from him?" Sookie said with a small chuckle.

"He didn't have to get me anything though, it was very kind of him," Rory said with a protective edge in her voice.

Lorelai's heart clenched, just like it always did when she realised how much Rory admired Luke. She wondered what her daughters reaction would be when she saw Luke and Rachel together, she grimaced internally. "Maybe we could go another day. The poor man had to put up with us nearly all day yesterday, maybe we should give him a break from the Gilmore girls?"

Rory munched on her food thoughtfully, "We are a lot to handle, aren't we?" she said with a big grin.

"Oh I would say so!" Sookie laughed.

"Ok, but could we go for breakfast tomorrow? I don't want to seem rude." Rory said innocently.

Sighing, Lorelai reluctantly agreed. This was what she had chosen, she couldn't turn him down for Rory's sake and then not let her see him. _Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?_

* * *

Lorelai hung up the phone, a wave of depression enveloping her, "Rory! I have got some bad news kiddo."

Rory popped her head out of her bedroom door, "Have we run out of coffee?"

"Oh no, this is _much_ worse," she replied with a dramatic sigh.

Rory's eyebrows drew together, "How can anything be worse than running out of coffee?"

"My mother just called and we are having dinner with them this Friday," she gushed out quickly like ripping off a plaster, this day was just getting worse and worse, first there was the whole Luke and Rachel situation and now there was _this._

"But it's not Thanksgiving? Or Christmas?" Rory came fully into the kitchen now clearly confused.

"I know. But apparently 'a girls thirteenth birthday is something to be celebrated'. We have to come up with a way to get out of it, how strongly opposed are you to breaking a leg?" Lorelai asked, eyeing Rory's legs thoughtfully.

"I'm not breaking a leg!"

"Were you not listening to mummy? We are going to have dinner with my parents, Rory! And it isn't going to be like when we go normally, it is just going to be the four of us. I think a broken leg is definitely worth not enduring that."

"Why are we breaking my leg? Why can't we break yours?"

"You don't know my mother I like I do, if _I_ had a broken leg we would definitely still have to go, she wouldn't let something as small as that stop us. Now, if _you_ have a broken leg than she will have to let us off the hook, she would care about you being in pain."

"Nobody is breaking any legs. We will go, have dinner and leave. I'm sure it will be fine," Rory said seriously.

"I can't believe you won't break a leg for me! Fourteen hours of labour for _this?_ " Lorelai said dramatically.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Can I go to bed now?"

Lorelai bit her lip nervously, "Actually there is something else I wanted to tell you first." She had thought about it all day and she had decided that she had to give Rory some warning about Rachel.

Rory sat down with a curious look on her face and waited patiently.

Lorelai cleared her throat, "You know I went to Luke's this morning to get breakfast?"

Rory nodded her head, watching Lorelai with a serious expression.

Lorelia cleared her throat again, she couldn't believe how nervous she was suddenly, "Well when I got there he introduced me to his...friend...Rachel."

"His friend?" Rory asked quietly.

"Well...I think they are more than friends sweetie," Lorelai said slowly, picturing Rachel in that damn shirt again.

"You mean he has a girlfriend?"

Rory's face was curiously blank, Lorelai couldn't read it at all, "I think so, yes."

Rory eyed Lorelai, "You think so?"

"Well he didn't spell it out for me Rory."

Rory eyed the table, refusing to meet Lorelai's gaze, "Oh. But...I thought he liked you."

Lorelai watched Rory closely but she still had her head ducked and she couldn't quite see her face, "I'm sorry kid."

Rory shrugged and gave Lorelai a false smile, "Never mind. Can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah of course you can...are you sure you're ok?"

Rory gave another small small shrug before throwing her arms around her mothers neck for a couple of seconds, "Thank you for the party. And my presents. It was the best."

Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly, "You're welcome sweets. You owe me, but you're welcome."

Rory nodded solemnly, giving her a quick watery smile that broke Lorelais heart. She walked slowly into her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her, but not before Lorelai heard the small sniffle that she let out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the delay! Real life always seems to intrude! I seriously can't wait for November!**

 **Anyway, thank you for the favourites/follows and especially comments! They give me so much motivation.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **x**

* * *

Lorelai knocked on Rory's door softly, "Hey hun, are you up?" To her surprise the bedroom door flung open.

"I'm up! Are we going to Luke's?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter in shock, not only was she already up and dressed before 7am - something that wasn't very common in the Gilmore household - but she seemed perfectly happy. After telling her about Rachel, Lorelai could have sworn that she would be upset for a while, but here she was, bright eyed and bushy tailed and ready to go, "Uh, sure. I just need to get ready."

"Well hurry up, I am _starving_ and I really need to thank Luke for my present," Rory said, gathering her school bag.

"But...coffee...I haven't had any yet."

"You can get some in Luke's. Now, _go get dressed,"_ Rory said emphatically, ushering Lorelai up the stairs.

"But..." Lorelai trailed off desperately. She didn't know what Rory was up too but she wasn't sure she could get behind this new, early-bird Rory.

In a matter of minutes and with a lot of hurrying from Rory, the Gilmore's were heading to Luke's. "What's gotten into you this morning?" Lorelai panted, struggling to keep up with the pace Rory was setting, "I'm all for getting to Luke's quickly but I didn't realise that I would need to keep up with roadrunner."

Rory giggled but didn't slow her pace, "I told you, I'm starving. I don't want to be late and miss out on breakfast."

Lorelai decided not to answer - getting oxygen into her lungs seemed more important in that moment.

"I think you should exercise more," Rory said with a small giggle and a roll of her eyes.

"Hold your tongue, I can't be expected to do anything at this time in the morning and without any coffee!" Lorelai didn't think she had ever been so happy to see the diner when it finally swung into view. To her horror Rory sped up, dashing into the diner before Lorelai had crossed the square.

By the time she reached the door and stumbled through it, Rory was sat at a table with an innocent smile plastered on her face. Lorelai sank into a chair gratefully, her breathing heavy, "Next time I'm going to put a leash on you."

Rory opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a perky voice.

"Hi Lorelai, how are you? This must be Rory, I see she wasn't eaten in the end then?" Rachel said with a smile.

Lorelai had never been so aware of herself, she knew she was flushed and breathing heavily and next to Rachel must have looked a mess. She managed a small grimace in return of the smile, "Luke's food is literally a life saver."

"If you knew how to cook for yourself my food wouldn't need to be a life saver," Luke said gruffly as he approached their table, coffee pot in hand.

"Coffee!" Lorelai moaned gratefully.

"Are you having an asthma attack or something?" he asked seriously, eyeing her.

Lorelai felt herself flush slightly, she felt weirdly embarrassed, "Oh no, Rory decided to be an Olympic Power Walker this morning and decided to start her training straight away."

Confusion crossed Rachel's face but Luke merely shook his head, "My fault for asking," he muttered to himself. "Do you want your usual?"

"Yes please! Hurry, Rory says she is starving," Lorelai said with a smile.

"It'll be ready when it's ready," Luke huffed stomping off to the kitchen, Rachel hot on his heels.

Rory let out a small giggle, "You know he doesn't like being rushed!"

"It's too easy, I can't help myself," Lorelai replied with a small laugh.

Rory leaned across the table conspiratorially, "Are you sure they are a couple?" she whispered quietly.

"Is that why we raced here this morning? You wanted to spy?" Lorelai asked disapprovingly.

Rory shrugged guiltily, "I was interested. They don't _seem_ like a couple"

Unable to help herself, Lorelai leant towards her daughter, "Why do you say that?"

"He didn't look at her once when he was over here, he was looking at you the whole time."

Lorelai leaned back and huffed, deciding not to explore the sudden thrill that ran through her at Rory's words, "Have you seen the state of me? I'm not surprised, I probably look like I could keel over at any moment."

Rory gave her mother a hard look but was stopped from saying anything by the arrival of food. She turned her attention to Luke instead, "Thank you for coming to my party Saturday. I hope you had fun!"

Luke smiled softly at Rory, "Thank you for inviting me, I hear it went on for a while after I left."

"It did! Loads of people ended up staying over because they couldn't make it home, it was really fun. Thank you for your present too, I loved them. They are now my favourite towels."

"I'm glad you like them! I was worried after I bought them."

Lorelai watched them chat easily together, Luke's expression melting her heart. He really did care about her daughter, and Rory clearly loved Luke. It was as Rachel came and dragged him away from their table, Rory's face falling in disappointment, that sudden realisation hit her. She had made a _huge_ mistake.


End file.
